


Because I Knew You

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Romance, Smut, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson has an amazing life. She has a wonderful boyfriend, Sebastian, and a great life in New York. She lives in the penthouse below famous Broadway actress, Kurt Hummel, whose career she has followed since Kurt first stepped onto the Broadway stage. Kurt is Blaine’s idol and she aspires to be like her some day. Blaine doesn’t realise just how in love she is with Kurt until it’s pointed out to her and she comes to find just how much one person can change your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Knew You

**Title:** Because I Knew You  
 **Author:** Star  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine, Blaine/Sebastian (Sebastian is a guy), Tina/Mike, Sebastian/OMC, brief Cooper and brief Anderson parents.  
 **Word Count:** 37,200+  
 **Summary:** Blaine Anderson has an amazing life. She has a wonderful boyfriend, Sebastian, and a great life in New York. She lives in the penthouse below famous Broadway actress, Kurt Hummel, whose career she has followed since Kurt first stepped onto the Broadway stage. Kurt is Blaine’s idol and she aspires to be like her some day. Blaine doesn’t realise just how in love she is with Kurt until it’s pointed out to her and she comes to find just how much one person can change your life.  
 **Warnings:** cisgirl!Klaine. AU. Age Gap (Blaine is 17, Kurt is 27), homophobic slurs.  
 **A/N:** For [this amazing prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/30710.html?thread=40561142#t40561142) on the GKM. I saw it and I fell in love. I want to say a massive thank you to the anon for posting it. (I hope I didn’t botch it up too much.)  
 **A/N 2:** I also want to say thank you to [slayerkitty](http://slayerkitty.tumblr.com) and [mandifa1315](http://mandifa1315.tumblr.com) for the betaing (any other mistakes are completely my own). Also to [Asia](http://asia21.tumblr.com) and [Rosey](http://dead-release.tumblr.com) for putting up with my annoying questions about fic titles and to everyone else that follows me on Tumblr who put up with my incessant posts about this fic. I love you all. =D  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. I just have a vivid and healthy imagination.

 

_Ding!_

Blaine looked up as the elevator signalled its arrival. Just as she was waiting for the doors to open, her phone went off in her pocket. She reached for it and smiled as she saw the text from her long term boyfriend, Sebastian. 

_Good morning, beautiful. I have your medium drip waiting downstairs. Xo_

Blaine blindly stepped into the elevator, a smile on her face as she tapped out a reply. 

_You are the best boyfriend ever._

Blaine glanced over at the buttons and saw that the lobby button was already lit up so she stepped back into the elevator a little more to just enjoy the ride down. She glanced up, only just noticing there was another person in the elevator with her. 

Blaine hastily turned her gaze away from _the_ Kurt Hummel. 

It was one thing for Blaine to live in a penthouse on Park Avenue but it was another thing completely to live in the penthouse below Kurt Hummel. 

Kurt had just moved in to the building a few months ago and Blaine had been in awe ever since. Her own parents had been considering buying the penthouse above them when they heard it had become available but before they could even contact their realtor, it had been sold. 

Blaine had almost had a panic attack when she realised that the _famous Broadway star Kurt Hummel_ was moving in. Blaine had been following Kurt’s career since her early teens when she decided that she wanted to get into NYADA after high school. Blaine had read every article there was ever printed on Kurt and made sure to at least go to one of her Broadway performances. It wasn’t that hard since her mother loved watching Broadway shows as well. 

The first time Blaine saw Kurt perform, before she was even famous, was what had helped Blaine decide that she wanted to perform too. She had always been in her school choir but just watching the way Kurt moved on stage left Blaine hypnotised.

Blaine hadn’t really gained the courage to talk to her idol since she’d moved in. Kurt would sometimes give her these little smiles and Blaine would just stand there dumbly after she had left, just watching her walk away. 

She was everything that Blaine wanted to be and more. She was _incredibly_ well dressed at all times. Blaine was certain that she’d never even seen Kurt look remotely rumpled, even on days when the rain hadn’t let up and she had to use an umbrella. Kurt was the very definition of flawless in Blaine’s mind.

She had the best dress sense that Blaine had ever come across and she lived in _New York_ , where fashion was almost a necessity to live there. On weekends, when Blaine wasn’t stuck in her high school uniform, she didn’t even come anywhere near _close_ to as fashionable as Kurt was. Sure, she read _Vogue_ and kept up with the latest trends (and it helped that she had an allowance to let her do so) but she was positive that Kurt was the one who set the trends.

Blaine would never admit it (not that she’d ever have the chance anyway) but she had memorised every single one of Kurt’s songs in all of her Broadway performances. She owned all of the soundtracks, had countless merchandise and paraphernalia – whatever she could get her hands on – from Kurt’s shows. Some might call it obsessed but Blaine just called it admiration. She wanted to be like Kurt so badly.

Kurt was almost ten years older than Blaine herself was and she really was an inspiration. Blaine hadn’t ever come across anyone as amazing as Kurt before. 

It was on Blaine’s bucket list to actually get the courage up to talk to Kurt and maybe ask her for an autograph but Blaine didn’t want to be that _weird kid_ that lived in the penthouse below hers that bugged her. She wanted Kurt to think she was cool… despite the fact that she knew she probably didn’t portray that at all, especially in her Dalton uniform.

Blaine looked up as a ringing noise filled the elevator and she heard Kurt sigh audibly. 

“What?” Kurt snapped and Blaine blinked a little at the tone. That was something she’d never heard before.

“No. Chandler! No. I am _not_ talking about this right now,” Kurt hissed and Blaine kept her gaze forwards, hoping it didn’t look like she was eavesdropping.

“ _No_! I don’t care,” Kurt said firmly. “Look, I have to go, I have an early rehearsal this morning and I don’t want to be in a bad mood because of you.”

Kurt hung up her phone and Blaine glanced over at her briefly, seeing that she was rifling through her Gucci handbag. It coordinated perfectly with the rest of her outfit and Blaine felt herself grow jealous at the coat Kurt was wearing. It looked absolutely stunning on her, like everything else did. 

She turned her attention back to the elevator doors and they reached the ground floor a few moments later. The doors opened and Kurt waltzed out and Blaine just watched her, as she did every time they shared the elevator together. It was times like this that she was glad she lived in Manhattan. 

Blaine smiled as she saw Sebastian cross the lobby towards her. 

“Hi!” she said brightly, leaning up a little so she could give Sebastian a good morning kiss. He tasted like his morning hazelnut latte and Blaine found herself licking her lips after they parted.

“Good morning,” Sebastian replied, handing her a Starbucks paper cup. Blaine gratefully accepted the drink and took a long sip, letting its warmth and caffeine spread through her. 

_Perfection_ , she thought.

Sebastian really was an amazing boyfriend. They had met mid-way during Blaine’s junior year at Dalton when Sebastian transferred. They had hit it off really well, both sharing a love for music and lacrosse. Sebastian was the captain of the boys’ team and Blaine was the captain of the girls’ team.

Blaine was pretty smitten with Sebastian. When he transferred, he had a bit of a prickly exterior but after they had got to know each other, the sweeter Sebastian seemed. He had always been an amazing boyfriend to Blaine and never pressured her into anything she didn’t want to do. Most guys she knew at their age would leave their girlfriends if they didn’t have sex with them but she and Sebastian had been together close to a year and he hadn’t even asked for sex yet, which Blaine thought was amazing.

They had done the mature couple thing and had talked about it but they agreed that they wouldn’t have sex until the time was right. Blaine wanted to wait until she had at least graduated, that way, she would be more mature and it would be a well thought out decision that they made together. 

Blaine was pretty sure she lucked out on the boyfriend front. None of the other girls in her year had boyfriends as amazing and understanding as Sebastian. It felt good to know that she could maintain a long-term relationship in high school and sometimes she thought about their future together but mostly, she just wanted to have Sebastian with her _now._

Blaine got into Sebastian’s chauffeured town car and slid across to make room for him. They did this almost every morning. Sebastian would get coffee and then pull up to take her to school. It wasn’t that far, it was just over on E 89th Street, which was super convenient, Blaine thought.

“Don’t forget we have debate after classes today,” Sebastian said.

Blaine turned her attention to her boyfriend and nodded. “I have my notes in my bag,” she said with a smile. She sipped at her coffee, mentally checking off the things she had to do that day at school. 

They chatted amicably throughout the drive and when they pulled up to the curb, Blaine slid over to Sebastian and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He smiled at her and kissed the back of her hand before getting out of the car.

Blaine slipped her Prada book bag onto her shoulder and took Sebastian’s hand in her own as they made their way into the school grounds. They met up with their friends and gave their usual greetings. Blaine sat down on a bench next to Sebastian while they waited for the first bell to ring.

Blaine pulled out her phone and quickly logged into Tumblr, mentally thanking the school’s Wi-Fi as she did so. She scrolled down a little way to see candid photos of Kurt from that morning. Blaine had a love-hate relationship with some of the paparazzi in this town. She loved seeing Kurt out and about on the town but she also wanted to respect her privacy. It was one of the main reasons she hadn’t spoken to her yet. Well, that and the fact that she was too nervous to. Kurt was a _star._

She hummed _Defying Gravity_ as she scrolled through the pictures of Kurt that were on her dashboard. 

“Blaine?” 

Blaine looked up at Sebastian’s friends, Jeff and Nick, taking in their matching amused looks. “What?” she asked. “Do I have something on my face?”

“Nevermind,” Nick said with a shake of his head. 

“What?” Blaine repeated.

Jeff grinned at her. “C’mon, the bell rang; we’re going to be late for class.”

Blaine nodded and she quickly stood, slipping her phone back into the pocket of her uniform skirt.

“I’ll see you for lunch,” she said to Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before they headed off in opposite directions.

Blaine enjoyed school. She was a good student and she got good grades. She was in a few different after school clubs but her main passion was always choir and theatre clubs. She had plans to get into NYADA after high school was over and to get onto Broadway. She knew that she had to have a ‘back up plan’ as he parents often told her, so she made sure to study extra hard in all of her classes just in case a back up plan was needed. She really hoped it never would be. Blaine just wanted to perform. She loved being on stage, loved singing and had spent her entire teen years worshiping Broadway shows and imagining herself in them.

Wednesdays were her favourite day of the week. She only had two after school clubs on a Wednesday – debate and choir. Their debate coach had them do fortnightly debates and Blaine, as one of the captains, usually gave her speech first. Sebastian was on her team, which always made it a lot more fun. They could have extra long study dates that usually ended up with them lounging on Blaine’s bed, either making out or watching some TV show or another.

After debate club had finished, Blaine felt elated. Her team had successfully won their debate on whether or not school uniforms should be mandatory for all schools or not. Her team was pro-uniforms and with the amount of research and effort they had put into their debate, it was no wonder they had won. Blaine liked the thrill of debating and Sebastian often joked that if it didn’t work out for her on Broadway, she could be a lawyer. Blaine, while flattered, didn’t think she’d like to be a lawyer. Maybe a teacher or something similar to that. She liked debate but it was just one club, she didn’t want that as her backup plan.

“You were great today,” Sebastian said, slinging an arm around Blaine’s waist as they left the school grounds for the day. 

She beamed up at him and leant into his touch. “Thank you,” she said. “You were great as well. Both in debate and choir.”

They stopped at Sebastian’s town car and he opened the door for her. “How about we celebrate a little at yours?” 

Blaine nodded. “I’d like that,” she replied.

They got into the car and Sebastian asked his driver to take him to Blaine’s apartment building as he would be spending the afternoon there.

Blaine’s parents often worked late, so she usually had the house to herself until at least eight in the evening. Most nights, she would fend for herself dinner-wise but she didn’t mind it at all. She liked being able to cook what she wanted and not have to worry about her mum’s peanut allergy or the fact that her dad would wrinkle his nose in disdain at whatever she cooked and since Cooper hadn’t lived with them since he was in high school, she didn’t have to worry about her older brother coming in and stealing her food. It was a win-win situation.

With no parents at home, Blaine could have friends over whenever she wanted. She and Sebastian would have at least one evening alone together but other times, she had her best friend, Tina Cohen-Chang over, or other friends from various other clubs. Her house was the go-to location for studying as well since it was the only house guaranteed not to be overrun by family members ninety percent of the time.

Sebastian crowded into her space as soon as they stepped into the elevator and Blaine couldn’t help but smile. She pushed her curly hair over her shoulder and leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips. Sebastian’s arms wound around her waist and pulled her close and Blaine hummed contently. 

“You’re very affectionate today,” Blaine said when they parted, smiling at her boyfriend. “I like it.”

Sebastian kissed her cheek softly, stepping back a little but keeping his arms around her middle still. “You’re just adorable today.”

Blaine rolled her eyes playfully and stepped out of the elevator when it stopped at her penthouse. She headed straight for the fridge once they were inside and she pulled out two bottles of water. 

“Homework first or…?” she left the question hanging in the air as they walked to her bedroom, which was, thankfully, on the other side of the apartment from her parents’ room.

“Or,” Sebastian replied. “Definitely or.”

Blaine smiled and led him into her bedroom. She put her bag down by her desk chair and set the bottle of water down on her nightstand before sitting down on her bed next to Sebastian. 

Just as she was about to lean in to kiss him, Blaine’s phone rang. She shot him an apologetic look and answered the call from Tina. 

“Hey,” she said in greeting.

“ _Is there any chance I can stay over tonight?_ ” Tina asked. 

“Of course,” Blaine replied instantly. “What’s up?”

 _“The twins are sick and I really can’t deal with their noise right now. I have a test tomorrow I need to study for,”_ Tina explained.

“Of course you can stay. Do you want me to send the car to come and pick you up?” Blaine offered.

 _“Could you? It’d be a godsend,”_ Tina replied.

“Sure. I’ll call now and get Lars to pick you up,” Blaine said. “Be ready in fifteen.”

_“I will, Blaine. Thank you again for this.”_

They hung up and Blaine quickly called Lars to pick up Tina before turning back to Sebastian.

“I take it Tina’s staying over?” 

Blaine nodded. “Her sisters are sick and she has a test tomorrow,” she explained. 

“I’d better head home then,” Sebastian said.

“We still have fifteen minutes…” 

Sebastian smiled and shook his head. “It’s fine,” he assured her, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s lips. “I have the same test to study for. I’ll see you tomorrow, like usual.”

Blaine got up and followed Sebastian to the elevator and pushed the button to call it. While they waited, Blaine stood on her tip toes to kiss Sebastian good bye. She didn’t hear the elevator doors open but she did hear someone clearing their throat.

They parted and Blaine almost fainted when she saw that Kurt Hummel was standing there, a small smirk on her face and her eyebrow raised as she looked at them.

“I’ll see you later,” Sebastian said as he stepped into the elevator.

Blaine nodded and waved to him but kept her gaze on Kurt. Once the doors closed, she let out a frustrated groan. Of course Kurt would have to see Blaine making out with her boyfriend. It couldn’t have just been an empty elevator. 

Blaine felt so embarrassed. Logically, she knew she shouldn’t, Kurt had probably made out with _loads_ of boys before but Blaine didn’t want Kurt to think of her as just a typical horny teenager, especially when she wasn’t.

She headed back to her room and put Sebastian’s unopened bottle of water next to hers on the nightstand before she climbed onto her bed with her laptop. She opened it up and logged into her Tumblr account to find that there were more candid pictures of Kurt walking around Manhattan from that day.

She bit her lip, feeling the familiar tug of guilt in her stomach for basically internet-stalking her upstairs neighbour but the feeling disappeared when she saw Kurt’s carefree smile in one of the photos. She was talking on the phone and was clearly happy about something. The tug of guilt in her stomach turned into something she’d never felt before as she took in Kurt’s long hair flying behind her as she walked down the street. Her eyes were hidden by big, dark sunglasses but Blaine had seen those eyes up close before and she knew how amazing they were.

Blaine snapped out of her daze when her phone went off and she looked at the text message from Tina to say she was in the lobby and was on her way up. Blaine exited out of the window and set her laptop to the side. 

Tina had been in Blaine’s life since they started at Dalton together in their freshman year. She had been so shy and quiet at first, even when they had been partnered together for English class. Blaine had kept prodding until she finally accepted her friendship and they had been best friends ever since. 

Tina was one of a kind. When she wasn’t in her Dalton uniform, she had an affinity for punk-esque clothing. She was in the choir with Blaine and she had an amazing voice. They often had the leading female roles in songs, which meant they got to rehearse together a lot outside of school. 

Tina was also into fashion as well, which instantly gave them both a willing shopping partner in each other. Blaine could fit on one hand how many times Sebastian _hadn’t_ grumbled when she’d asked him to go shopping with her and they were usually only times when he needed something as well. With Tina, she never had to ask anyone else to go shopping with her. 

Blaine left her room and met Tina at the elevator. She gave her friend a smile, taking in how tired she looked just from finishing school that day.

“Do you want me to leave you alone to study?” Blaine asked.

“No, of course not,” Tina said. “This is your house. I just need some peace from the twins.”

“C’mon, I’ll make us both a coffee and we can study in the living room,” Blaine offered.

Tina gave her a grateful smile and followed her to the kitchen.

~*~

Mornings usually consisted of the same routine for Blaine, whether it was a school day or the weekend. She got up, would get washed and dressed, put her make up on, do her hair and she would get something quick for breakfast before leaving to do whatever she had to do. Most mornings, her parents were already out of the house before Blaine even woke up.

Blaine’s mum was an interior designer for celebrities and her dad worked at some big shot law firm. They were constantly busy and sometimes Blaine went days without seeing them but she didn’t mind it. She liked the peace more than anything.

Sundays were her day, though. She didn’t have any commitments of any kind except to stay in bed for however long she wanted and maybe catching up with friends or doing something fun and relaxing. She usually had her homework done before Sunday came around so she didn’t feel guilty for just doing nothing.

Blaine sat up in bed, not even bothering to get up just yet. She pulled her laptop over and settled it on top of the covers and immediately logged into her Tumblr account. 

She minimised the window to set up her _Wicked_ play list (Kurt’s newest musical and her most recent soundtrack) and sang along to the songs as she checked her Tumblr dashboard and emails. 

She scrolled through photos from the previous night’s performance of _Wicked_ that fans had taken. Kurt looked amazing, as always. 

Blaine would even come close to saying that she was the best Elphaba that there was but she knew that Idina Menzel was pretty amazing in the role as well. Kurt had been performing in _Wicked_ for the last six months straight and Blaine had been to eight of the shows. She’d only managed to see three of _Wicked_ with her mother as she had wanted to see other shows. Blaine had taken Tina with her to one performance, Sebastian to another and had gone to the rest by herself. She loved watching Kurt on stage; it was an amazing thing to watch.

After she had scrolled through enough of her dash to see that there was nothing really noteworthy, Blaine decided to get out of bed. She checked her phone to see what the time was and sighed. It was still quite early and she had no plans for the day at all. She thought about texting Sebastian to see if he wanted to get together but then decided against it. She needed a day to herself. 

She dressed in her favourite pair of skinny jeans, an adorable black Natalie Jersey top by Marc Jacobs and slipped on a pair of ballet flats. She picked up her favourite red headband with the bow on the side and slipped it through her mane of curls to complete her look. She applied a little lip gloss and grabbed her handbag from on top of her desk and headed out for a day of shopping. 

She felt like she was getting better at the whole ‘fashion’ thing. She’d always been interested in clothes and comfort but she had to admit, seeing Kurt looking so fabulous, no matter when her photo was taken, had helped Blaine be a little more confident in her shopping choices.

Blaine pressed the button to call for the elevator and sang _Popular_ from _Wicked_ under her breath. The doors opened and Blaine saw Kurt standing there. She inhaled sharply and stepped into the elevator, immediately ducking her head, willing the elevator ride to go faster.

“Cute bow,” Kurt’s voice said from next to her, startling Blaine so she jumped a little.

Blaine automatically reached up to touch her hair. “Umm,” she mumbled. “Thank you.”

“Is that a Marc Jacobs top?” Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, feeling her cheeks burning.

“Very stylish.”

The elevator doors opened a few moments later and Kurt walked out in front of her, as she usually did.

Blaine let out the breath she had been holding in, mentally flailing at the fact that _Kurt Hummel_ had called her stylish.

~*~

Blaine watched from the sides as Sebastian ran across the field during his lacrosse game. She cheered loudly, smiling as he scored against the other team.

Tina sat next to her, commenting about how fine the boys looked as they ran across the field in their little shorts. Blaine laughed when Tina started a running commentary on some of the abs the boys had. 

“Maybe Sebastian can set me up with one of them?” Tina asked as the game drew to a close.

Blaine smiled. “Maybe,” she said, watching as Sebastian hugged a few of his team mates. She kept her gaze on him, enjoying seeing him so happy and carefree. It was a good look on him.

“C’mon, let’s go down there and congratulate Sebastian on his win,” Blaine said, standing. 

She made her way down to the field where Sebastian was talking to one of his team mates, a big smile on his face.

“Hey,” she said, interrupting them. “Congratulations!”

“Thanks,” Sebastian said. “Oh, Blaine, this is Ryan, Ryan, Blaine.”

Blaine smiled. “Nice to meet you,” she said politely. 

“You too,” Ryan replied with a nod. “I’m gonna hit the showers.”

“Yeah, I’d better too,” Sebastian agreed. 

“Are you coming over tonight?” Blaine asked before Sebastian could leave.

“Actually, Ryan invited me and some of the guys over to his place. You don’t mind, do you?” 

“Of course not,” Blaine replied with a smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

Sebastian gave her an apologetic look. “I have a family thing tomorrow.”

Blaine nodded. “Okay, I’ll see you Monday.”

“With your coffee,” Sebastian assured her.

Blaine smiled and leant up to give him a quick kiss before he left. 

She turned back to Tina, who was watching Sebastian and Ryan walk away.

“I’ll take him,” Tina said and Blaine grinned, looping her arm through Tina’s as they left.

“I’ll talk to Sebastian on Monday about him, promise,” Blaine replied.

Tina smiled and followed her to the town car that was waiting for Blaine. They got in and headed back to the penthouse for the rest of the afternoon.

When they got back to Blaine’s house, she made them both a sandwich each and took them to her room. 

Blaine’s room was her favourite part of the house – it was the only part of the house that hadn’t been completely decorated by her mother with no personal touch. Blaine’s room was _homey_ compared to the rest of the house. Her room was huge, which was always a good thing in her mind. She had soft lavender walls, a desk in one corner with her laptop sitting on it most of the time. Bookshelves filled with books from her childhood through and through her teenage years. She had a huge bed that she shared with half a dozen teddies just because sometimes she wanted to snuggle up to something.

She had two other doors leading out of her bedroom. One to a large closet where she had all of her clothes, school uniforms and shoes and the other to her ensuite bathroom. Blaine had often said to Tina that if it weren’t for the need for food, she probably wouldn’t leave her bedroom at all; she had everything she needed right there.

Blaine sat down on her bed, curling her legs underneath her to get comfortable. Tina sat across from her and they both ate their sandwiches while talking about school stuff.

“We should go to a show tonight!” Blaine said suddenly. “My parents can usually get a balcony seat whenever they want, we should go see _Wicked_!”

Tina grinned. “Okay,” she said with a nod. “Can I borrow an outfit though?”

“Of course,” Blaine replied instantly. “That’s the perk of being best friend with someone who’s your size – you can borrow each other’s clothes.”

Blaine excitedly got up, taking the last half of her sandwich with her to her massive closet. She opened the door and flicked on the light. She needed the perfect outfit for tonight. She wanted to look her best _just_ in case Kurt saw her at all.

Tina joined her a moment later and started to browse through Blaine’s clothes, looking for something as well.

Blaine stopped and looked at a few different Marc Jacobs tops she owned, feeling compelled to wear one since Kurt had recognised it on her the other week when she’d seen her in the elevator.

“Blaine?” Tina asked, tone a little curious. “What’s this?”

Blaine turned around to see Tina holding up a red lacy bra and knickers set. She flushed immediately and snatched the items from her best friend. “That’s… _private_ ,” she said.

“Does this mean what I think it means?” Tina asked. “Are you and Sebastian finally having sex?”

“No!” Blaine exclaimed. “God, no. I just… I wanted it. Y’know, just in case.”

Tina’s smile grew wider as she pushed her long black hair over her shoulder. “I’m sure he’ll love it.”

Blaine flushed and turned away. 

She wasn’t really sure what had compelled her to buy such racy underwear. The sales clerk had looked at her funny when she’d paid for the items but Blaine had ignored her in favour of leaving the store as fast as possible. 

Blaine never wore sexy underwear like that. Sure, she had some not so school appropriate bras and knickers but not something as racy as red lace, which had been _quite_ revealing when she had tried it on in the store. 

Blaine still didn’t want to have sex with Sebastian yet but she just wanted to own at least one set of sexy lingerie before she lost her virginity, if she ever lost it at all.

Blaine stuffed the set into the back of a drawer that was near her and she turned her attention back to the clothes in front of her. 

She reached for the red Lucinda Jersey dress she’s bought the other day and smiled. She was definitely going to wear this one. It was red, Kurt was sure to notice red, right?

Blaine picked up her red clutch purse as well and held it against the dress, thankful that the colours were almost exactly the same so no one would notice.

“Can I borrow this?” Tina asked, holding up a black dress that Blaine wasn’t even sure she’d ever worn.

“Sure,” Blaine replied with a nod.

“Ohh, is that what you’re going to wear?” Tina asked, gesturing to the dress in Blaine’s hands.

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, it is,” she replied with a smile.

“It’s cute.”

Blaine mentally agreed with her and hung it away from all of the other dresses so she had it aside for that night. She chose her shoes next and set them down as well before helping Tina choose a pair of shoes. Tina always looked good in black, Blaine thought, and she made the simplest of outfits one hundred times better by her amazing ability to accessorise. 

Blaine still hadn’t got the knack of accessorising yet but Tina usually helped her.

“I’m going to have a shower,” Blaine said once they’d chosen their outfits. “You can use the one in Cooper’s old room, if you want? Then we can do each other’s hair and make up when we get out?”

Tina nodded. “Alright,” she said. “I’d better text mum to let her know that I’m staying over.”

“Okay,” Blaine said before entering her bathroom. 

She closed the door behind her and started to undress herself. She reached over and turned the hot tap on in the shower after she’d unhooked her bra to let it heat up. Once she was completely naked, Blaine stepped into the shower stall and adjusted the taps so the temperature was perfect. She grabbed her bottle of shampoo to wash her hair first, mentally thanking whoever created it that it was easy on her curls. 

Blaine sighed softly as she massaged the shampoo into her scalp and then into her long hair. Having curly hair was sometimes a burden, she thought, but for the most part, she liked her curls.

She thoroughly washed herself and turned off the taps when she was done, stepping out onto the plush bath mat to dry off. She wrapped a towel around her hair and pulled her bathrobe on before heading back to her room to put some loose clothes on so she didn’t ruin her outfit for that night. 

Blaine sat down at her vanity just as Tina came back into the room, wearing a fluffy white bathrobe as well. She smiled at Tina through her mirror and handed Tina her comb so she could do her own hair.

“Do you think I should straighten my hair for tonight?” Blaine asked after she unwrapped the towel from her head. She ran a hand through her still wet hair and made a face. 

“Yeah,” Tina said with a nod. “I think it’ll look nice. It’ll make you look older.”

Blaine smiled and plugged in her hair straightener, glad it was one that she could use on wet hair. She waited for it to warm up and when it reached the right temperature, she began to straighten her hair. It was always so much longer when she was finished straightening it. She looked at her reflection, taking in just how different she looked. Tina was right – she did look older.

Blaine ran her hand through her newly straightened hair and marvelled at how soft it was. She rarely straightened it, usually preferring to just put her hair into a loose ponytail so her curls didn’t get in her face. 

Tina sat down next to her at the vanity to straighten her own hair while Blaine started on her make up. She’d seen some tutorials on YouTube on how to achieve the best look for her skin tone and she’d thought she’d use the technique. She carefully put eye shadow on, making sure not to overdo it and she sat back to have a better look.

“That looks nice,” Tina complimented her.

Blaine gave her a warm smile. “Thanks,” she replied. “I got tips off the internet.”

“I love technology,” Tina muttered as she focused on her reflection in the mirror.

Blaine carefully applied some lip gloss and stood so Tina could have full use of the mirror when she was done. She headed into her closet to get the dress she was going to wear and she paused. She looked back at the door, making sure that Tina couldn’t see in and she reached into the drawer that she’d shoved the red lacy bra and knickers into earlier. 

Blaine pulled them out before she could change her mind and quickly changed into the underwear. She stared at her reflection in the full length mirror that was on the back of the closet door and stared. She looked _really_ different. Especially with her hair straightened like it was.

Blaine ran a hand through her hair, glad she hadn’t put product in it yet and she let it fall across her back naturally. She let her gaze roam over her reflection, taking in the way the knickers sat against her body, to the way her boobs filled out the bra cups. She’d always had bigger boobs than anyone else her age but right then, Blaine couldn’t think of a reason to dislike them like she usually did. 

She shook her head, feeling weird for staring and she pulled on the dress, trying not to think about the fact that her underwear matched the colour of the dress she was putting on. She gently pulled up the zip and slipped into her shoes before heading out of the closet.

“Whoa,” Tina said as Blaine stepped into her room again. 

Blaine flushed a little at the intensity in Tina’s stare. 

“You look _amazing_.”

“Thank you,” Blaine said, fiddling with the purse in her hands. “I feel amazing.”

“It’s a pity Sebastian isn’t here,” Tina said, turning her attention back to the mirror to finish applying her make up.

 _Sebastian_ , Blaine’s mind repeated. He had been the last thing on her mind when she’d pulled out the raunchy underwear and put them on. Wasn’t she supposed to be keeping them for _him_?

Blaine walked across her room and pulled her phone off charge so she could make a quick phone call to make sure the car would pick them up in time for the show. She flicked on her camera and took a photo, only able to get her upper half in the shot, and sent it in a text to Sebastian with a little note attached to say she missed him.

Somehow, that felt like a lie, even in her mind.

Once Tina was ready, they headed down to the car. Blaine felt excitement bubbling in her stomach at the thought of being able to see Kurt perform that night. She couldn’t wait; it had been over a month since she’d last been to see a show on Broadway. 

The atmosphere was amazing once the show was over. Blaine was buzzing with excitement and Tina, the best friend that she was, listened to Blaine ramble at just how amazing the entire performance was, despite the fact that she’d seen it so many times.

“Should we wait outside to see if the actors will sign our playbills?” Tina asked as they stepped into the lobby.

“Yes,” Blaine agreed immediately.

They joined the crowd that were already waiting for the actors to come out and Blaine looked around, hoping to see _something_ soon. A door opened and the excited chatter rose as some of the cast came out to sign playbills, posters and pose for photos.

Blaine kept trying to make her way forwards but a guy in front of her kept yelling to get attention. She rolled her eyes and tried to walk around him with Tina but had no success.

The guy finally moved and Blaine caught a glimpse of Kurt, looking as amazing as ever. How she got out of that green make up so fast was a mystery to Blaine.

“Go on,” Tina urged, nudging Blaine in the back. 

Blaine stepped forwards, biting her lip as she waited for Kurt to stop in front of them.

“Nice dress!” Kurt greeted, taking the playbill from Blaine’s hand to sign. 

Blaine felt her mouth go dry and she willed herself to say something – _anything_ but wasn’t able to utter a single word. 

Kurt signed Tina’s playbill next and just before she walked away, their gazes met and Blaine felt her heart start to thump in her chest. Kurt smiled at her and Blaine managed to smile back before Tina grabbed her arm just in time before she got trodden on by some people walking passed them.

Blaine felt like she was floating on air for the rest of the night.

~*~

Blaine entered the building to her home completely alone on Monday. She sighed, thinking of the amount of homework she had received and it was only the beginning of the week. She was determined not to fall behind, though, so she had asked Sebastian if he minded not coming over. He hadn’t, which was a relief. She hated blowing him off but she just didn’t want to fall behind on her work.

Blaine pushed the button to call for the elevator and stepped back to wait for it. She looked up and watched as the numbers counted down until they reached the lobby. The doors opened and Kurt stepped out of them. She shot Blaine a brilliant smile and Blaine managed a smile back, much to her surprise.

“Hey, kid!” 

Blaine looked back, having just stepped into the elevator.

“Blaine, right?”

Blaine nodded, surprised that Kurt was talking to her.

Kurt pulled something out of her handbag and held it out to Blaine.

Blaine looked between the thick envelope and Kurt, mentally panicking of what she should do. Kurt was handing her something. She wasn’t sure _why_ exactly but she was internally fangirling nonetheless.

Kurt smiled easily at her. “I just wanted to formally invite you and your parents to my birthday party next weekend.”

“B-birthday?” Blaine repeated, mentally kicking herself for stuttering in front of her idol.

Kurt nodded. “Yes,” she said. “I’m having a party in my penthouse and I’d love it if you guys could come. You don’t have to bring gifts or anything. The information is on the invitations.”

Blaine barely registered that her hand had come up to take the envelope out of Kurt’s hand and she felt her fingers brush against Kurt’s own. She glanced up to see if Kurt had noticed it as well and felt a little sting of disappointment when Kurt withdrew her hand.

“I hope to see you there,” Kurt said.

“O-okay,” Blaine replied with a nod. 

“Nice shoes, by the way,” Kurt said before she turned around and left.

Blaine looked down at her shoes, recalling that she had decided to wear a pair of black Louis Vuitton pumps to school that day. Blaine looked up again but Kurt had already left the building. Blaine couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face if she tried.

Once Blaine was in the safety of her room, she opened the envelope Kurt had given her and pulled out the most gorgeous invitations she’d ever seen. There were two, Blaine was delighted to note, one addressed to herself and the other to her parents, all written in perfect script on silver vellum, backed by thick, dark purple paper. 

She ran her finger over the black script, not even reading the text just yet. She just wanted to feel the paper under her fingers.

Blaine read the date and time for the party, already excited for the prospect of seeing Kurt in her home. She just hoped that if her parents didn’t want to go that she would be allowed to go by herself. She desperately wanted to see inside of Kurt’s house, to see what she was like and how she lived. It was the chance of a lifetime, in her mind.

When Blaine’s parents got home later that night, she took the invitations to her mother. 

“Can we go?” Blaine asked once her mother had read them.

Her mother made a face but nodded. “I guess we can make an appearance, dear.”

Blaine grinned widely. “Thank you!” she said, hugging her mum tightly. “Can I get a new outfit for the party?”

“Of course,” her mum replied, picking up her work folder once again, effectively finishing the conversation.

Blaine beamed at her and left the room, feeling incredibly giddy.

She headed back to her own room and flopped down onto her bed. She let out a happy sigh before pulling her laptop closer. She logged on and immediately created a new Tumblr text post. She put up a read more (not that she had a lot of followers but she just wanted to keep from flailing too much on her dash) and typed out that she was going to Kurt Hummel’s birthday party. 

Blaine let out a happy laugh and clicked back over onto her dashboard. What she saw made her breath catch in her throat.

Kurt had done a new photoshoot and the pictures were being reblogged by absolutely every Kurt-related Tumblr that Blaine followed. 

She clicked the ‘hi-res’ button and let the images fill up her screen. They were simple photos for the most part and Blaine fell in love with them. She clicked through the photos one by one until she reached the end and did it all over again. Kurt’s long hair fell across her shoulders so simply and Blaine just wanted to run her fingers through it to see if it was as soft as it looked. 

Kurt’s smile made Blaine’s heart race a little more and she found herself reaching towards her screen to touch it. She caught herself just in time and pulled her hand back quickly. She cast a glance towards her bedroom door but it had been years since either of her parents came to check on her, they wouldn’t just start now. She exited out of the photoset and scrolled down on her dashboard.

There were text posts from people she followed commenting on how amazing Kurt looked in the photos and Blaine couldn’t help but agree. She did look very stunning.

One text post caught Blaine’s eye and she stopped to read it. 

Kurt was leaving Broadway?

It couldn’t be right. 

Blaine checked the source and frowned. It wasn’t one that had ever been wrong before but she didn’t want to get too disappointed before she knew the truth.

Blaine stopped at another post that said that Kurt wasn’t leaving Broadway; she was just taking some time off at the end of the week. Blaine let out a sigh of relief, glad that someone had just got the details mixed up.

Blaine’s mind whirred, glad that Kurt wasn’t leaving Broadway for good. She wouldn’t know what to do if Kurt left Broadway. She was the best thing about it.

After another hour of scrolling through her dashboard, Blaine logged off and closed her laptop. She sighed to herself and shook her head. She was getting worked up for nothing. 

If she got the courage up, she could ask Kurt herself at her birthday party how long she was going to be off Broadway for.

~*~

The night of Kurt’s party had Blaine in a bundle of nerves. She had bought a new dress for the occasion – some part of her hoping that Kurt would notice it and comment on it again.

It had cost Blaine’s entire week’s allowance but she didn’t care, it was worth it.

She stepped into the elevator with her parents once they were ready and they headed up to Kurt’s apartment. 

There were people everywhere when they stepped in but Blaine didn’t care, she just wanted to find Kurt and give her the gift she had got for her. 

Blaine had spent the better part of two weeks trying to find the perfect gift for Kurt and had almost given up when she had seen the most adorable scarf in a vintage store. She was pretty sure it was from Alexander McQueen’s earlier collection but couldn’t be too sure. She just hoped that Kurt liked it.

Her parents immediately went off to socialise, leaving Blaine to find Kurt by herself.

She had convinced herself that she _had_ to speak to Kurt this time – it _was_ Kurt’s birthday, after all. 

“You made it!” Kurt said.

Blaine turned around, seeing Kurt behind her, looking positively stunning. Blaine took in the way the dress Kurt was wearing clung to her body in all the right places. She knew she was probably staring but she just couldn’t bring herself to care. Kurt was amazing.

“I… Yes,” Blaine said. “Um. Happy birthday.”

Kurt smiled. “Thank you,” she said, flashing Blaine a smile. “Is that Vivienne Westwood?”

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, it’s her _Angel_ dress,” she replied.

“You are one stylish teenager,” Kurt commented.

“Oh, this is for you.” Blaine held out the small package for Kurt to take.

“You didn’t have to,” Kurt said, accepting the gift from her.

“I wanted to,” Blaine replied.

Kurt opened the box and took out the scarf. “Oh,” she said breathily. “It’s _gorgeous_ , Blaine, thank you!”

Kurt leant over and pressed a kiss to Blaine’s cheek and Blaine felt herself flush immediately at the touch. 

“Thank you,” Kurt repeated.

“You’re welcome,” Blaine said, watching Kurt in awe.

“Come with me, meet some of my co-workers,” Kurt said, setting the box down on a table where there were more gifts for Kurt to open.

Blaine nodded dumbly and followed her across the room.

She was introduced to some of the other cast members of _Wicked_ and other Broadway shows that Kurt wasn’t in but had friends in. Blaine felt elated that Kurt was doing this for her. She was getting to see her favourite stars up close and personal. It was something she’d only ever hoped she would be able to do.

Kurt included Blaine in the conversations as much as possible and Blaine admitted to Kurt’s circle of friends that she wanted to get into NYADA and be a Broadway star as well.

It felt fantastic to be able to talk to these people, who all treated her like an adult, not an annoying teenager like some of her parents’ friends did.

Blaine didn’t want the night to end.

Kurt was taken away from the conversation quicker than Blaine would have liked but she couldn’t feel too bad because it was Kurt’s birthday. Blaine left the group as well and spotted some people her own age that had congregated on one of the couches. 

Blaine introduced herself, sitting down in an arm chair and joining in on the conversation. She didn’t know any of them, as most of the teenagers there were sons and daughters of older Broadway stars or people that Kurt knew. 

Blaine’s gaze kept finding Kurt throughout the night, just watching her interact with her friends. She was the very definition of social butterfly in Blaine’s mind. She went from person to person, making each of them smile even though it was her birthday. She graciously accepted gifts, hugs and kisses (Blaine noted with an unrecognisable twinge in her stomach when she watched someone kiss Kurt full on the lips).

Blaine heard Kurt’s laughter fill the room on several occasions and she wished that she could have just a moment more alone with Kurt so she could hear that laughter for herself.

After a while, Blaine got up and wandered around Kurt’s home, taking in how classy everything looked. Kurt really did have great taste. 

Blaine looked over her shoulder as she pulled out her phone and snapped a few photos of Kurt’s belongings. Mostly she had done it for herself but her brain muttered that she should post the photos on Tumblr when she got home. She told that part of her brain to shut up, though, because that was a massive invasion of privacy to Kurt. 

_Like taking photos of her belongings isn’t?_ Blaine thought.

She sighed and deleted the photos, guilt gnawing at her mind. 

It was stupid and impulsive and something that Blaine wouldn’t normally do.

Blaine sighed to herself and slipped her phone back into her clutch she was holding. She shook her head and wandered around again before spotting Kurt talking to some more people, a happy smile on her face. 

Blaine stared. She couldn’t help it. Kurt just radiated this _warmth_ and Blaine wanted to be a part of it. She wanted to be the reason that Kurt smiled like that.

 _Don’t be silly_ , her mind chided.

Even though Blaine didn’t want the evening to end, her hope was shattered when her mother found her a few hours later and insisted that it was time for them to go. Blaine sighed and agreed. She said good bye to everyone that she had had talked with earlier and gave out her number when a few of the girls asked for it.

Blaine let her gaze search the room for Kurt, finally spotting her talking to some woman on the other side of the room. 

Blaine tried to not let herself be disappointed that she wouldn’t be able to say good bye to Kurt but she figured she’d see Kurt again at some point – probably in the elevator.

Just as Blaine was about to leave, she looked over at Kurt’s location again and found Kurt watching her. Kurt smiled and waved at her and Blaine couldn’t help but smile back. She lifted her hand and gave her a short wave before leaving with her parents.

~*~

When Monday morning came around again, Blaine didn’t want to face the world. She just wanted to stay in bed all day and relive the night of Kurt’s birthday party in her mind. Maybe online as well.

She’d queued over one hundred photosets of Kurt that morning alone, having woken up an hour earlier for school than she usually would. She had got dressed, though, like a good girl, into her crisp uniform, adding a bow to her hair to try and lift her mood a little. 

It wasn’t that she was in a bad mood as such; it was more the fact that she just wanted to live in the bubble she’d been in since the night of Kurt’s party. It was ridiculous but it was perfect in her mind.

Blaine pushed the call button for the elevator and the doors opened moments later, revealing that Kurt was already inside it.

She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face when she saw Kurt standing there.

“Hi,” Kurt said as the doors closed. “Did you have fun the other night?”

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, I did,” she replied, trying to keep herself from just flailing in Kurt’s direction.

Kurt smiled brilliantly. “I’m glad,” she said. “Oh! I have something for you.”

“For me?” Blaine repeated and Kurt nodded, opening her handbag to look for whatever it was.

She pulled out an envelope, much thinner than the last one she’d given Blaine, and held it out.

“You were so enthusiastic about Broadway that I wanted to do this for you,” Kurt said. “I know the Andersons usually have balcony seats but this one is third row from the front.”

Blaine shot Kurt a confused look and opened the envelope. There was a ticket inside, to _Wicked_ for two weeks time with Blaine’s name printed on it.

“You got me a ticket to your show?” Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. “I thought you might like it.”

“I love it,” Blaine breathed. “This is… _Wow_. I can’t accept this.”

Kurt shot her a look. “Of course you can,” she said. “It’s a gift.”

Blaine nodded and looked up at Kurt again. “Thank you,” she said, hoping that Kurt didn’t notice the breathiness in her voice.

Kurt smiled and then frowned as her phone started to ring. “You’re welcome, sweetie,” she said and she pulled out her phone to answer the call. 

Blaine stared at the ticket in her hand and resisted the urge to squeal. She couldn’t do that, especially not with Kurt in the elevator still.

The elevator came to a stop a few moments later and Kurt walked out first, leaving Blaine to follow behind her.

She didn’t even realise that she was staring after Kurt until Sebastian was at her side. 

“Hi,” she said, shaking her head to clear her mind. She reached up and pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek and accepted her coffee.

“Did you have a good time at the party?” Sebastian asked as they walked to his car.

“I did,” Blaine said with a smile, her mind automatically going back to Kurt once again.

They got into the car and Blaine slipped her seatbelt on before reaching across the space between them to take Sebastian’s hand. He squeezed her hand briefly before removing it and Blaine looked up, a little confused. 

“Oh, my hand is sore,” Sebastian explained. “From lacrosse practice.”

“Oh no, I’m sorry!” Blaine said, turning to face Sebastian a little better. 

She had to admit it: she hadn’t been a very good girlfriend lately. She’d been so focused on school and then Kurt’s party the last few weeks that she hadn’t really spent any quality time with him.

She needed to rectify that.

“Do you want to come over tonight?” she asked.

Sebastian looked up. “I’d love to but I’m studying at Ryan’s house.”

“Oh.”

“How about tomorrow instead?” Sebastian offered.

“Okay,” Blaine replied with a nod and a smile in his direction.

She would have to make up for being such a lousy girlfriend then.

~*~

Just as Blaine thought she’d have to tell Sebastian that she didn’t want to go any further, he pulled away. That was a first for them. He usually wanted to keep making out at the very least.

 _Maybe he’s had a bad day_? she thought.

Blaine sat up on her bed, straightening her top a little from where Sebastian had gripped at the sides. She licked her lips and looked over at him. 

“Want to watch a movie?” she offered.

Sebastian nodded. “Sure,” he said. 

Blaine smiled, relieved and she got up to choose a movie to put in the DVD player so they could snuggle on her bed and watch.

When Sebastian’s arms wrapped around her middle, she felt relief seep through her. It wasn’t like Sebastian to stop making out with her. 

She tried to push it from her mind, telling herself she was reading into it too much. 

They watched the movie together, laughing at the same time and Blaine found herself relaxing a little more, just enjoying Sebastian’s company. He was a good boyfriend to her. He never pressured her at all, which she not only appreciated but it made her love him even more and he was always sweet and attentive. Blaine knew she was one of the luckier girls of her age. 

She’d asked Sebastian about setting up Ryan and Tina but Sebastian had said that Tina wasn’t Ryan’s type. It had been hard for Blaine to tell Tina but she knew there was no use letting Tina think that something could happen when Ryan didn’t want it to.

Tina had got over it pretty quickly after she had met a boy named Mike who was a freshman in college. They had been on a few dates since they’d met and Blaine could tell that Tina was rapidly falling for him. Blaine was happy for her. All Tina talked about was Mike and it was adorable seeing her so happy.

Tina had suggested that when she and Mike were a little more serious that they go out on a double date, which Blaine was all for. She couldn’t wait to meet Mike properly, he seemed like an amazing guy and if Tina liked him, then he had to be.

After the movie had finished, Blaine took her time saying good bye to Sebastian, even though she would see him again the next day at school. She kissed him for a few long moments before finally breaking the kiss so Sebastian could go. He smiled at her, gave her one more chaste kiss on the lips before leaving the penthouse completely.

Blaine headed back to her room and collapsed on the bed. She pulled her laptop close with the intent of finishing her AP English assignment but was soon distracted by Tumblr.

She scrolled through that day’s candid photos of Kurt, taking in her outfit and the way she just _was._

As she was scrolling, a post caught her eye.

Blaine stopped to read the text post, noting that Kurt had been nominated for a Tony award. She let out a high pitched squeal, ecstatic. She clapped her hands and kicked her feet a little on her bed. She was just _so_ happy that Kurt had been nominated. She deserved the award so much.

Blaine didn’t think that anyone deserved to be nominated for the best leading actress in a musical more than Kurt did. She was amazing to watch perform and Blaine noticed that she wasn’t the only one who thought so by the amount of notes the post on Tumblr had made.

She reblogged it as well and added a comment at the bottom expressing her happiness for Kurt.

It wasn’t the first time Kurt had been nominated for a Tony award since she had started performing on Broadway and she had already won the best leading actress in a musical once for her performance in _Mary Poppins_ (as Mary herself) but Blaine thought she deserved all of the awards.

Kurt had also won best featured actress in a musical for her performance as Roxie Hart in Chicago the year before she started in _Mary Poppins_ , another role of hers that Blaine thought was positively amazing. 

Blaine scrolled through her dash, reblogging everything that she could before crawling into bed to sleep.

~*~

Blaine exited the Gershwin Theatre with a smile on her face. She had seen _Wicked_ alone this time but it had been so worth it. Seeing Kurt that close and in her element had been breathtaking. Blaine would watch Kurt perform forever if she could.

She slipped her arms through her coat, and buttoned a few of the buttons as she wandered down the street. She heard someone call her name and she looked around to see Kurt waving at her, urging her to join the crowd that had gathered to ask for pictures and for the actors so sign things. 

Blaine waited to the side while Kurt finished with the last of her fans. She beamed at Blaine and stepped towards her.

“Did you like the show?” Kurt asked as soon as they were close enough.

Blaine nodded. “It was amazing,” she said. “You’re always amazing.”

Kurt smiled at her. “Walk with me.”

Blaine fell into step with Kurt as they walked down the street. Blaine wasn’t even sure where they were going but she didn’t really care as long as Kurt was with her.

“I figured we could walk together since we live in the same apartment building,” Kurt said after a few moments of silence.

“Oh,” Blaine said. “That makes sense, actually.”

Kurt laughed and adjusted her handbag on her arm. “I’m famished. Do you mind if we stop at a café so I can get something to eat?”

“Of course not,” Blaine agreed quickly. She was eager to spend as much time with Kurt as possible. She didn’t know how long that would be but she was going to hold on to every moment that she was given.

They stopped in at a small café that was squashed between a Starbucks and a clothing store that Blaine didn’t even bother to recognise. She followed Kurt to the counter and Kurt handed her a menu.

“Pick whatever you want, my treat,” Kurt said.

“I… Oh,” Blaine mumbled. “Umm… I’ll just have a hot chocolate.”

Kurt smiled at her and placed her order with the server at the register. She took a number and led Blaine to a booth at the back of the café where it was a little more secluded. Not that there were a lot of people in the café at that moment but Blaine understood: if she was Kurt, she’d want the privacy as well.

“So,” Kurt started, slipping off her coat and setting it down on the seat next to her. “How’s your NYADA application coming?”

“I sent it off last week,” Blaine said. “Now all I have to do is wait and see if I get a finalist letter.”

“I’m sure you will,” Kurt replied with a smile. 

“You haven’t even heard me sing though,” Blaine pointed out. “I could be bad for all you know.”

“Honey, you wouldn’t have applied for NYADA unless you were good. You and I _both_ know that,” Kurt replied. “Believe me, I came from _Ohio_ and even then, I had competition from a girl in my class. NYADA only accepts twenty students per year and it really is a cut-throat kind of place.”

“Really?” Blaine asked, worried.

Kurt nodded and paused as their server came with their hot drinks. Kurt took a long sip of her non-fat mocha and Blaine couldn’t help but watch as her tongue darted out of her mouth to catch the foam that was on her lip.

“Oh, yeah, definitely,” Kurt continued like she hadn’t paused at all. “In my first semester alone, I witnessed three cat fights, two all out brawls and I saw my friend Rachel, the girl who was my competition in class, get pushed off a set because she got the lead role over another one of our classmates.

“She literally pushed Rachel off the set she was on,” Kurt said. “It was awful. Rachel was fine, thankfully but it just really made me see how _bitchy_ people can be when they want something.”

Blaine’s eyes widened. “I… Wow,” she mumbled. “That sounds… _awful_.”

Kurt chuckled. “Best four years of my life though,” she said. “It’s worth every moment though, if you’re serious about Broadway.”

“I’m serious,” Blaine said. “I’ve loved Broadway since I was a kid and I’ve followed your career since you first appeared in _Mamma Mia_.”

“Really?” Kurt asked and Blaine felt her face flush as she nodded.

“Uh,” Blaine started. “Yeah. My mum took me to shows a lot as a kid and I got to see your very first performance.”

“Wow,” Kurt replied with a smile. 

Kurt’s food came a moment later and she pushed one of the sandwiches towards Blaine. “Here, this one’s for you.”

“You didn’t have to,” Blaine said.

Kurt shrugged. “I wanted to,” she replied, picking up one half of her own sandwich to eat.

They fell silent for a few moments as they ate and Blaine let everything Kurt had told her process in her mind. Were people really like that on Broadway? She didn’t want to get into a situation where someone pushed her off a piece of set and she especially didn’t want to get into a fight with anyone. She was more of a lover, not a fighter. 

“I’m sure you’ll do fine though,” Kurt said once she’d consumed half of her sandwich. “You look like you could hold your own in a fight if necessary.”

Blaine shook her head, cheeks flushed. “I don’t think so,” she said. “I mean, I know basic defence skills from school but I don’t think I could.”

“Don’t you play lacrosse?” Kurt asked. “That’s a pretty tough sport.”

“…I guess,” Blaine conceded. “I just never thought of it like that.”

“Don’t worry about it, though,” Kurt continued. “You’ll do fine. Besides, I still know most of the instructors there and you can always tell me if you’re having a hard time. I was a favourite.”

She shot Blaine a wink and Blaine almost swooned. She couldn’t lose her cool like that in front of Kurt, it would be so embarrassing. 

“Thank you,” Blaine said. “Hopefully I won’t need it, though.”

“I hope not too,” Kurt replied. “I just hope that in the last ten years since I was there that people have mellowed a bit.”

They finished off eating and Blaine felt pleasantly warm. Whether it was from the hot chocolate or Kurt’s company, she wasn’t sure and she didn’t really mind.

“Here, give me your phone so I can put my number into it,” Kurt said as they left the café. “That way, when you get your NYADA call back letter, I can give you pointers for your audition.”

Blaine quickly handed over her phone, trying to comprehend that Kurt had just offered her number for Blaine to have. This was the best night ever.

They kept walking down the street as Kurt entered her number into Blaine’s phone.

“Ohh, stop for a second,” Kurt said. 

Blaine came to a stop next to her and almost flailed when she realised that Kurt was taking a photo of the two of them with the camera on her phone. She smiled brightly as Kurt wrapped an arm around her middle and hit the button on the screen to take the photo. Blaine felt her heart rate speed up as she saw Kurt setting the photo as her caller ID.

“What was that for?” Blaine asked as Kurt handed back the phone. 

Kurt smiled. “I like you,” she said. “You’re a sweet girl and why not?”

Blaine smiled back. _Why not_? she repeated in her mind.

“You can show all of your friends the photo at school on Monday now too,” Kurt added as they kept walking.

Blaine chuckled. “I think I’ll keep this one to myself for a while,” she replied.

Kurt smiled and they fell into a comfortable silence for the duration of their walk back to their apartment building. 

“Thanks for keeping me company tonight,” Kurt said as they stepped into the elevator to ride up to their penthouses.

“Anytime,” Blaine replied honestly. She wasn’t sure if Kurt would ever want to do this again but she was going to cherish it for the rest of her life.

Kurt smiled and reached over, brushing Blaine’s hair over her shoulder. “You should wear your hair down more often,” she said, voice soft. 

Blaine stared at Kurt and nodded dumbly. She felt her stomach swoop pleasantly but the moment didn’t last as they came to a stop at Blaine’s floor. 

“Have a great weekend,” Kurt said.

“Y-you too,” Blaine returned as she stepped out of the elevator.

Blaine walked to her room after bidding her parents good night and she collapsed onto her bed, unable to wipe the smile off her face if she tried.

~*~

“It was seriously the best night of my _life_ , Tina,” Blaine said as she opened her book bag and pulled out her books so she could study with Tina in the library. “I don’t think I’ve ever experienced anything like it before.”

Tina smiled. “I love when celebrities are nice,” she said, flicking her long black hair over her shoulder. 

“Me too,” Blaine said happily. 

She jotted down some notes from her text book, trying to prepare for the Calculus test they had at the end of the week but her mind kept straying back to Kurt. She couldn’t get over how… _amazing_ Kurt had been. She wasn’t really sure that she had expected but Kurt was just so nice to her and she treated Blaine like an adult, which Blaine loved. 

Most of the time, the only adults Blaine got to interact with were her teachers or friends of her parents and she got looked down at by the latter. 

It was nice to just talk to someone and not have to think about the fact that most of the people disliked her purely because she was only seventeen years old.

Kurt hadn’t treated her like that at all. She had treated her equally and she genuinely seemed interested in Blaine’s opinion. It made her night even better. 

Blaine sighed and turned back to her text book, making a few more notes. She was determined to get at an A on this test. She hadn’t done so well on the last one and she didn’t want her grade point average to drop. She needed it to remain as high as possible so there were no reasons for NYADA to knock her back. 

Blaine was so engrossed in her studying that she didn’t even notice Sebastian coming up behind her until he sat down next to her. She jumped in her seat and put her hand to her chest to try and calm down.

“You’re awful,” Blaine admonished.

Sebastian laughed and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Why are you out of breath?” Blaine asked, glancing over at her boyfriend. 

“Oh, I was messing with some of the guys,” Sebastian replied.

Blaine nodded. “I have to study for this test that’s on Friday,” she said. “Help.”

Sebastian scooted his chair closer to her and took her pen to help her work out some of the equations. Blaine leant into Sebastian’s warmth a little, letting his voice wash over her as he talked, breaking down the problems easily for her to solve.

That was one of the best things about Sebastian, Blaine decided. He could explain the problems to Blaine so simply that she would actually understand them but whenever their teacher did it, she had _no_ idea. She just wasn’t Calculus minded. She was an artsy student, not a mathematical one. 

“Best boyfriend ever,” Blaine said, turning her head so she could kiss Sebastian soundly on the lips.

“Enough of that, this is a _library_!” the librarian scolded them as she walked passed.

Blaine gave her a guilty look. “C’mon, let’s go, we’ve studied enough.”

“Ugh, yes,” Tina agreed, slamming her book closed. 

The librarian glared at them and Tina just ignored it as she put her books away. Blaine tried not to laugh.

“I could use a coffee,” Tina added. “Let’s get Starbucks.”

The three of them left the library and the school grounds, heading for the Starbucks that was near to the school. Blaine slipped her hand into Sebastian’s as they walked and shot him a smile when he looked down at her. They kept walking and entered the Starbucks a few moments later.

Tina stood in line first, Blaine second and she smiled when Sebastian wrapped his arms around her from behind. She leant back into his embrace, resting her hands on top of his arms. 

After Tina ordered, Blaine and Sebastian stepped forwards as one, neither of them letting go. Sebastian ordered for both of them and Blaine smiled when he reached for his wallet to pay, his hand brushing her butt as he did so. She stiffened a little but relaxed when she realised he meant nothing by it. 

They waited for their coffees at the other end of the counter and Tina found them a table to sit at. 

“How’s Mike?” Blaine asked as they sat down. She pulled the lid off her coffee and added sugar to it and stirred it with the little wooden stick to dissolve the sugar.

“He’s good,” Tina said with a dreamy smile. “We’re going out this weekend. He’s taking me to the ballet.”

“Wow! I bet you’ll have a great time,” Blaine said, taking a sip of her coffee.

“I can’t wait,” Tina gushed. “We’re spending a whole day together. Usually we only get an evening or an afternoon together but Mike’s moved things around so we can spend the day together.”

Blaine smiled. “It sounds amazing,” she said.

They kept talking as they drank their coffees, Sebastian and Blaine commenting on their lacrosse teams and how they should have a match against each other to see who was better.

“We would so beat you,” Sebastian said with a grin before taking a sip of his coffee. 

Blaine snorted indignantly. “I doubt it,” she replied. “We would not only win but we would _kick your butts_.” She poked him on the thigh as if to prove her point.

Sebastian chuckled and kissed her soundly on the lips. 

Blaine pulled back with a smile and she noticed something out the corner of her eye. She looked up to see Kurt looking at her. Blaine immediately pulled back from Sebastian’s embrace, feeling a little embarrassed but unable to figure out why.

Blaine’s breath hitched as Kurt waved to her from across the room before she left the shop altogether.

She turned her attention back to Tina and Sebastian, who were talking about something that Blaine had no idea about. She picked up her paper cup and drained the last of her coffee in one mouthful just so she had something to do with her hands. 

Blaine absently listened to the conversation with Sebastian and Tina, wishing that she could be with Kurt at that very moment instead.

~*~

 _Are you going to be busy tonight?_

Blaine stared at her phone, letting it sink in that Kurt was texting her.

 _No, I’m pretty free. Why’s that?_ she responded.

 _Would you like to come over after I’ve finished work? We can watch movies and hang out, if you’d like?_ Kurt sent.

Blaine’s gaze widened and she couldn’t have stopped the smile spreading across her face if she tried.

 _I’d love to! I can bring movies, if you want_? Blaine text back quickly.

A few moments later, her phone buzzed again with another text from Kurt. _I have plenty of movies but feel free to bring a favourite, if you want. I’ll text you when I’m in the building. See you later._

Blaine sent a good bye text and tried not to squeal giddily. 

She picked up her phone again and debated whether to send Tina a message or not but decided against it. She wanted the night for herself. 

A few hours later, Blaine had showered, washed her hair, done her homework and had dressed in what she hoped was a ‘classy but comfortable’ outfit to spend the night watching movies with Kurt. She was unbelievably giddy and kept checking her phone every thirty seconds to see if Kurt had texted her yet.

Kurt finally sent her a text message to say that she was in the lobby and Blaine grinned. She grabbed her copy of _Inception_ and made sure she had her phone before heading out into the main house. 

She barely reached for the elevator call button when the elevator stopped and the doors opened. 

Kurt smiled at Blaine as she stepped into the elevator and Blaine hit the button to go to Kurt’s penthouse.

They both excited the elevator a moment later and Kurt pointed at the DVD in Blaine’s hand.

“ _Inception_?” 

Blaine nodded. “It’s a good movie and is my favourite non-musical,” she replied. “I have a lot of musicals on DVD.”

Kurt smiled. “I’d be surprised if you didn’t,” she said. “Hot chocolate?”

Blaine nodded. “I’d love one,” she said, following Kurt into her kitchen. 

Blaine set the DVD down on the counter top, along with her phone and watched Kurt move around the kitchen effortlessly. She liked watching Kurt. It would sound creepy to anyone else that wasn’t Blaine but she just liked watching the way Kurt went about everything. It was like she was fluid all of the time, there were no hitches in her movements. She just went from one thing to the next like she was a ballerina and Blaine realised Kurt probably had taken lessons as a child.

“-marshmallows?”

Blaine blinked. “Huh?” she asked and Kurt chuckled.

“I asked if you’d like some little marshmallows,” Kurt said. “For your hot chocolate.”

“Oh,” Blaine said. “I’d love some.”

Kurt smiled at her and put a steaming mug of hot chocolate, with marshmallows, in front of her a few moments later. “Enjoy,” she said.

Blaine grinned. “Thank you.” 

Blaine picked up the mug with two hands and took a long sip, letting its warmth fill her. She tingled all over, the delicious flavour almost consuming her. If she didn’t love coffee so much, she’d drink hot chocolates all of the time. 

“Do you mind if I make something to eat?” Kurt asked.

“Not at all,” Blaine replied. “You’re probably starving after working all night.”

Kurt smiled easily at her. “I’m a little hungry.” She opened her fridge and pulled out some Chinese take out boxes. 

Blaine watched as she put the contents onto a plate and put it in the microwave to heat up. 

Blaine looked down as she took another sip of her drink, flicking one of the partly melted marshmallows onto her tongue and sucked all of the hot chocolate from it. When Blaine looked up next, she noticed Kurt staring at her and she gave her a nervous smile.

“You have a little…” Kurt pointed to a spot on the corner of Blaine’s mouth and Blaine flicked her tongue out to catch the drip of her drink that had pooled there. 

“Thanks,” Blaine replied, wiping at her mouth with her hand for good measure.

The microwave beeped and Kurt moved to take her food from it. 

“Let’s go to the living room,” Kurt said, holding her plate and utensils in one hand and a mug of hot chocolate for herself in the other.

Blaine nodded and picked up her mug and the DVD and followed Kurt to the living room. Kurt set her plate down on the coffee table and took the DVD from Blaine so she could put it into the player. 

Blaine made herself comfortable on the couch and waited for Kurt to join her. She wrapped her hands around her mug once more and took a long sip, picking up the remains of the last of the marshmallows with her tongue.

“Would you like popcorn or anything?” Kurt asked as she sat down next to Blaine.

“Oh, no, I’m fine,” Blaine replied with a smile. “I’ve got my hot chocolate, that’s enough for me.”

“Okay,” Kurt said, pressing the play button on the remote.

Blaine turned her attention to the screen and focused on the movie. 

Blaine couldn’t really wrap her head around that Kurt wanted to hang out with her. She was just a teenager! She was ten years younger than Kurt was. She didn’t really see what the appeal was for Kurt to want to spend time with her.

Half way through the movie, Kurt shifted and laid her head to rest on Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine felt her breath hitch at the touch and she tried not to let her emotions get the better of her. Kurt was just being friendly. Blaine snuggled with Tina all of the time when they were watching movies, that’s all it was.

By the time the movie had finished, Blaine had got used to Kurt’s head being on her shoulder and when she moved, her shoulder suddenly felt cold. She tried not to think too much of it. 

Kurt flicked the television onto a music channel and turned the volume down low so it wasn’t disturbing them much. 

“My dad always gets confused when we watch _Inception_ ,” Kurt said, smiling at her.

Blaine grinned. “It’s the ending, isn’t it? Because the totem keeps spinning?”

Kurt nodded. “I’ve explained it to him a thousand times but I think he does it just to tease me these days.”

“What’s he like?” Blaine asked, curious.

A fond smile graced Kurt’s face as she pulled a cushion onto her lap. “He’s amazing,” she breathed. “He’s the best dad anyone could ever ask for. I miss him a lot, actually.”

“I bet,” Blaine said. “It’d be hard being so far from him. You sound like you’re close…?”

Kurt nodded. “We are,” she replied. “My mum died when I was younger. I was barely eight years old. It was just my dad and I for so long after she died. We were each other’s rock, you know?”

Blaine nodded, taking in Kurt’s story. 

“Anyway, he’s literally the best man on the planet,” Kurt continued. “He re-married when I was seventeen to a lovely woman that I may or may not have helped him notice.”

Blaine grinned, just picturing Kurt at that age. Her stomach tingled pleasantly at the thought.

“It was the best day, when they got married,” Kurt continued. “I had seen my dad sad for so long and it was _so_ good to see him smiling again. When I was younger, I worried that I’d never see him smile like that ever again.

“But he’s as happy as ever,” Kurt paused, smiling. “I got a step-brother out of it all as well. His name is Finn and he’s as tall as the Empire State Building.”

Blaine laughed. “That’s pretty tall.”

Kurt smiled. “Well, not _quite_ as tall,” she said. “He’s a bit clueless at times but he means well. He dated Rachel, from my NYADA class, for a while when we were in high school but he’s back in Ohio, married to a primary school teacher and they already have three kids.”

“Wow,” Blaine said, blinking. “I don’t think I want kids.”

“Really?”

Blaine nodded. “They’re so… messy and noisy. Plus, I’m seventeen, I don’t think I’m supposed to want kids yet.”

“I guess that’s true,” Kurt replied. “You might change your mind one day. If you have the right guy in your life…”

“I have a really great boyfriend already,” Blaine said. “I… You might have seen him with me the other day at Starbucks.”

“The one with the horse teeth?”

Blaine snorted with laughter and immediately clapped her hand to her mouth.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said, shaking her head, clearly trying not to laugh as well. “As long as you like him, that’s all that counts.”

“I do,” Blaine replied softly. “He’s an amazing guy.”

Kurt smiled back at her. “Is he in your year?”

Blaine nodded. “He transferred in my junior year,” she started. “We were paired for a project – totally clichéd, I know,” she paused. “We hit it off really well and have been together ever since.”

“That’s nice,” Kurt replied. “That’s one thing I never had.”

“What? A high school boyfriend?” Blaine asked.

Kurt shook her head. “I didn’t date at _all_ in high school,” she replied and Blaine gaped.

“Really?” she asked. “But… but you’re _gorgeous_!”

She flushed as soon as the words left her mouth.

Kurt chuckled. “Not to anyone in high school.”

“Wow,” Blaine mumbled. “I just can’t imagine that. I would have thought that boys would have been lining up to date you.”

Kurt shook her head once again. “Nope,” she said. “Not that I was interested in them, anyway.”

“I don’t blame you, high school boys can be so… _gross_ ,” Blaine pointed out. “I think I got one of the _only_ ones that showers regularly.”

Kurt laughed again and got up, picking up her plate and their mugs. “Couldn’t have said it better myself.”

Blaine followed Kurt to the kitchen again where Kurt rinsed off her plate and their mugs.

“I didn’t mean that, though,” Kurt said over the sound of the tap running. “I wasn’t interested in boys at all. I’m still not.”

“Oh,” Blaine said, her breath catching in her throat. “I don’t blame you, really. Girls are cooler.”

Kurt shot Blaine a grin over her shoulder. “We really are the superior species.”

Blaine chuckled and nodded. “I’ll agree to that!” 

Kurt turned off the tap and picked up a tea towel to dry her hands. “Thanks again for keeping me company tonight. I know you probably had better plans on a Saturday night.”

Blaine shook her head. “Nope,” she said. “Tina and her boyfriend were spending the whole day together and Sebastian was busy with some of his friends so I was completely free.”

“Well, I, for one, am grateful for that,” Kurt said softly. 

Blaine realised they were standing quite close and she looked up, taking in the gorgeous blue colour of Kurt’s eyes. 

“I…” she mumbled. “I guess I’d better go.”

Kurt nodded after a moment. “I’ll walk you out.”

They reached the elevator and Kurt leant over and pushed the call button. She stood up and Blaine licked her lips to moisten them. Kurt laid her hand on Blaine’s shoulder and Blaine felt warmth spreading through her at the touch. Kurt pulled her in for a hug and Blaine’s eyes fell closed. She wrapped her arms around Kurt and returned the hug, letting herself be held for a few long moments until the elevator doors opened.

“Have a good night,” Blaine said as she broke the hug.

Kurt smiled at her. “You too,” she replied. “Sleep well.”

Blaine stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for her floor. She waved her fingers at Kurt in good bye as the doors closed.

Blaine let out a long breath, her body still warm from where Kurt had been pressed flush against her.

~*~

Kissing Sebastian was no longer fun for Blaine.

She wasn’t exactly sure _why_ it was suddenly like that but on Monday morning when Sebastian went to kiss her a little longer than usual, she pulled away and forced herself to have a long drink of her coffee.

Sebastian hadn’t realised her sudden desire not to kiss him, which she was thankful for.

Blaine was suddenly very aware of everyone’s relationships after the time she’d spent with Kurt. 

She took more notice of the way that Tina gushed about Mike. The way she talked about how amazing Mike was, how attentive he was and how he was a wonderful kisser. 

Blaine felt torn. She knew that Sebastian was an attentive boyfriend, that he _was_ an amazing kisser and she really did love him but something just felt _off._

She started thinking a lot more about sex, wondering if that was why she felt different about her relationship. 

When Blaine was home alone, she tried to imagine herself having sex with Sebastian but just _couldn’t_ , for some strange reason. She could picture making out with him because she’d done that hundreds of times but anything more than that, her brain just shut down. 

Blaine tried thinking about having sex with _any_ guy, just to see if she got the same reactions. She thought about timelessly gorgeous guys like Leonardo DiCaprio and ‘studs of the moment’ like Taylor Lautner but she got the same results every time.

Blaine began to wonder if there was something wrong with her.

She had apprehensively Googled some porn and tried to watch it but every time she watched a guy’s penis thrust into some girl’s vagina, she just crinkled her nose in distaste.

She tried watching a few different video clips, wondering if she would have the same reaction to all of them and was a little disappointed when she did. 

Blaine sighed. She was broken, that was all there was to it.

She was broken and she was never going to be able to have sex with her boyfriend to fix whatever was _wrong_ between them.

~*~

Everything seemed different to Blaine after that weekend she’d spent with Kurt. She wasn’t even sure what had changed but everything just seemed _different_. She was sure it was in a positive light but was still a little apprehensive.

The way Kurt had made her feel, just by spending some _time_ with her, was amazing. Blaine felt like somehow she’d been let in on a secret to the world that no one else knew but she was just having a hard time figuring it all out.

She went about her days like she usually did, just with more texting to Kurt than she’d ever done before. 

They talked about _everything_. From Kurt’s mum, to the first bone Blaine broke on the playground when she was a kid. Nothing was off-topic for them, it seemed. Blaine enjoyed the level of trust that Kurt had placed in her by telling her these things. 

The more Blaine thought about Kurt, the more she felt like her idolism wasn’t so bad. She’d seen Kurt as a human – as an every day person and she was just as amazing as Blaine had ever thought she would be.

A lot of celebrities that Blaine had met through Cooper were… bitchy, for lack of a better word. They put the _I_ in diva, that was for certain. 

Even Cooper was like that to a certain extent. He was always worse when he came home for a visit but he usually mellowed out again before he would head back to LA. Blaine never understood the ‘me, me, me’ aspect that some people’s personalities centred around. She always put other people first. Some saw it as a bad habit; Blaine saw it as being nice for the sake of manners, of chivalry. She wasn’t going to shove someone out of the way just because she _could._

The fact that Kurt treated her like a _person_ meant more to Blaine that she would ever admit.

Late Sunday afternoon, Blaine’s phone buzzed next to her on the bed. She picked it up and smiled, seeing that there was a text from Kurt.

_I have a craving for pizza. Want some?_

Blaine grinned as she sent a text back that she would love some.

 _My apartment, 30 minutes._ Came the reply.

Blaine put her phone back down and went to check her reflection in the mirror. She sent her mum a text to let her know that she was spending time with a friend and she got a ‘have fun’ in response. 

Blaine headed to Kurt’s apartment exactly thirty minutes and was greeted by the delicious smell of pizza and to the sight of Kurt bending over the coffee table in the living room. She stood, rooted to the spot, unable to take her eyes away from the way Kurt’s jeans curved across her butt. 

Blaine tore her gaze away before Kurt could catch her and she gave Kurt a smile as she looked over at her.

“Don’t just stand there, dig in!” she said. “I’ll just grab some drinks.”

Blaine crossed the room and sat down in the same spot on the couch she had the last time she was there. 

She picked up a slice to eat just as Kurt came back in the room with two glasses of diet coke in hand. Kurt sat down next to her, her thigh touching Blaine’s own, and she reached for a slice of pizza for herself.

“This is good,” Kurt moaned around her mouthful and Blaine flushed at the noise.

She nodded in agreement and focused her attention on eating her own slice and not dropping bits onto Kurt’s carpet.

Blaine watched Kurt devour her first piece and reach for a second slice. She leant back on the couch and ate that one a little slower than the first. 

“How was the show today?” Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled. “It was good,” she said between mouthfuls. “Sunday performances are sometimes my favourites and not just because they’re in the afternoon and I get to go home early.”

Blaine watched Kurt’s tongue dart out of her mouth and lick her lips clean. She tried not to stare too much at Kurt. She didn’t want to be weird around her, not when they had built up this strange yet perfect friendship.

“How was school this week?” Kurt asked as she picked up a third slice.

Blaine reached for another slice as well and slowly ate it. “It was good,” she said. “I got a B plus on my calculus test.”

“That’s great!” Kurt said happily. She patted Blaine on the leg and then quickly took her hand away. “Sorry, greasy fingers.”

Blaine nodded, trying to calm her thumping heart by breathing deeply. She focused on continuing to eat the slice of pizza in her hand.

“Kurt, can I ask you something?” Blaine asked as she helped Kurt clear away the mess from the pizza. 

“Of course,” Kurt replied. “What’s up?”

“It… It’s a little personal,” Blaine admitted.

Kurt set the pizza box down on the kitchen counter and turned to face Blaine fully. “Okay,” she said with a nod.

Blaine took a breath. “It’s about sex.”

Kurt smiled at her. “Do you want to sit down for this?” she asked.

Blaine shook her head then nodded. “Okay,” she replied, following Kurt back to the living room. She sat down on the couch and faced Kurt. She curled her knees up in front of her and wrapped an arm around them. 

“How did you know when you were ready?” Blaine asked quietly.

“I just knew,” Kurt started. “It wasn’t until I was in college but I had been dating this girl for a while and when it happened, it felt like it _should_ happen… Your boyfriend isn’t pressuring you, is he? Because no matter what he says, you _don’t_ have to do _anything_ that you don’t want to do or aren’t ready for.”

“Oh, no,” Blaine said quickly. “God, no. Sebastian is a sweetheart, he really is.” She paused, picking at the hem of her jeans leg. “I just… I don’t think I’m ever going to be ready for sex.”

“It’s different for everyone,” Kurt said softly. “I’m going to give you some advice that my dad gave me when I was seventeen.

“Don’t throw yourself around like you don’t matter. You do matter, no matter what anyone else tries to tell you. Sex is just one of those things that happens when you’re with the _right person_ ,” Kurt emphasised. “And when you’re with that person, they’ll respect you and treat you the way you deserve to be treated. If that person isn’t Sebastian, it’s okay. You’re in high school; I’m sure there will be _plenty_ of other boys out there that would want to date you.”

“I just don’t think I like penises,” Blaine admitted, scrunching her nose.

Kurt laughed and patted Blaine on the knee. “They are pretty gross,” she agreed.

Blaine shifted a little, wrapping her other arm around her knees as well. “I…” she swallowed thickly. “I tried watching some… porn but it was just… _gross_.”

“Blaine, I want to ask you something but I don’t want you to get offended or think I’m not being sincere, okay?” 

Blaine nodded and her gaze locked with Kurt’s own.

“Have you ever thought that maybe you’re a lesbian?”

Blaine blinked. “Of course not,” she said and immediately winced as the words left her mouth. “I… I just mean… I didn’t…”

“It’s okay,” Kurt assured her.

“My parents would never approve,” Blaine admitted. “I… They’re very… Set in their ways, I guess is the best way to describe it.”

“I understand,” Kurt said. “You don’t have to label yourself at all but if you don’t like penises, what do you like?”

 _You_ , Blaine’s brain immediately supplied. “I don’t know,” she replied. “Penises just freak me out… I mean, Sebastian’s been great. He’s done everything I’ve asked, he’s waited and he’s been patient but he’s going to want sex sooner or later, right?”

“Don’t think you have to give him anything, Blaine,” Kurt said. “If you sleep with him because you think that’s what he wants then I can safely say that you’ll regret it for the rest of your life.

“Your first time should be special,” she continued. “It should be with someone you love with your whole heart, not just some guy you’re dating in high school because he wants to have sex with you.”

Blaine nodded, taking in everything Kurt had said. She felt bad about it. Sebastian hadn’t ever said that he wanted more than what they were doing. He hadn’t even shown that, especially not recently. Sometimes his hand would slide up her thigh under her uniform skirt but every time she pushed his hand away, he would back off. She’d never worried that Sebastian would ever pressure her into doing something that she didn’t want to do. He was a sweetheart like that.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked softly after a few long moments of silence.

Blaine nodded. “Yeah, I am,” she said. “Thank you.”

Kurt gave her a small smile. “Any time,” she replied. “You can always come to me with anything, okay? Anything you say here will always be held in confidence.”

Blaine smiled back. “Thank you,” she repeated.

“Now,” Kurt said, standing up. “How about we watch some _Project Runway_?”

“I’d love to.”

~*~

Kurt’s words had replayed themselves over and over in Blaine’s mind throughout the next week. She had never even entertained the idea that she might be gay before and the idea sat heavy in her stomach, weighing her down in the worst possible way.

She’d never really looked at another girl that way before. At least not that she could actively remember. She’d admired women a lot. She loved the way they dressed, the way their hair was, the smiles they wore and the way they just _were_ but she’d never ever thought of one sexually before.

Blaine wasn’t even sure that she _wanted_ to even entertain the idea.

It was scary, suddenly questioning everything she’d ever known about herself. 

The one thing that she was sure of, however, was that her feelings for Sebastian had _definitely_ changed. 

When she had started feeling different a few weeks ago, she was certain that it had something to do with sex and now she’d spoken to Kurt about it, she was positive that it had nothing to do with sex at all. At least not about _wanting_ to have sex with him. She didn’t want to have sex with him at all. Maybe she’d get over her ‘penises are icky’ mindset when she got older but for the moment, she knew that she couldn’t just string Sebastian along if he thought he was going to get sex from her eventually. It wasn’t fair on him and it wasn’t fair on herself.

Blaine couldn’t be certain that she would want sex anytime in the foreseeable future but right now, she didn’t. Sebastian was a teenaged boy, she knew that they thought about sex a lot. If she broke up with him and he left her, then he wasn’t the right boy for her but if she broke up with him and he stayed, then she knew that he was the right boy and that he wouldn’t mind waiting.

With that set in her mind, Blaine asked Sebastian if he could wait behind after his lacrosse practice so that she could talk to him. 

They sat down on the benches together and Blaine inhaled deeply, trying to remember everything that she wanted to say to him.

“What’s up?” Sebastian asked after a few moments of silence. 

“Umm, don’t take this the wrong way but…” Blaine paused, feeling awful. “I think we should break up.”

The silence that spread between them was deafening.

“So you realised it then?” Sebastian asked.

“Huh?” Blaine asked, confused.

“That you’re gay.”

Blaine blinked, looking at Sebastian through narrowed eyes. “I’m not gay,” she said.

Sebastian laughed and then stopped. “ _Oh_ ,” he said. “Blaine, it’s okay, you know. I’ve known for a while.”

“You knew I was gay?” she asked, her voice rising unintentionally.

“Yeah, I’ve known for a while,” Sebastian replied. “I figured you’d realise it eventually and that we’d be having this conversation but you don’t think that you’re gay?”

Blaine shook her head. “No… I… Shit,” she said, truly defeated.

Sebastian’s arm wrapped around her shoulder and Blaine leaned heavily into him. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes when she felt Sebastian kiss the top of her head. 

“It’s okay,” he said softly. 

“No, it isn’t,” Blaine mumbled. “How… How did you know I am apparently gay?”

“Look, Blaine,” Sebastian started. “You’re only gay if you think you are. Don’t listen to me or anyone else. Only _you_ can know who you are.”

“But… was there _something_ that indicated that I was gay?” Blaine asked, pulling back from the embrace to look at him. 

Sebastian sighed and took her hand, squeezing it gently. “You’re kind of in love with Kurt Hummel.”

“…What? No I’m not!” Blaine protested, snatching her hand back. “She’s my _idol_ , Sebastian, there’s a difference!”

“Well, you idolise her a _lot_ ,” Sebastian said. “That’s not the point. I just want you to know that gay or straight, I still love you but I agree; we should break up.”

Blaine sighed heavily and stood up so she was facing Sebastian. “So you want to break up with me because you think I’m gay?”

“Well, not just that,” Sebastian said. “I’m kind of gay too.”

Blaine’s eyes widened dramatically. “You are?”

Sebastian nodded. “Yeah,” he replied. “Don’t worry, I only figured it out recently.”

Blaine let out a frustrated sigh. “Is everyone gay?” she muttered.

“No, of course not,” Sebastian replied, standing as well. “Well, Ryan is. Nick and Jeff are but they’ve been dating since middle school.”

“Ryan’s gay? Is that why you said he wouldn’t be Tina’s type?” Blaine asked.

Sebastian nodded. “Actually, I kind of like him…”

Blaine sighed. “I guess you’re free to date him now,” she said, feeling a little wounded. How had all of these people known they were gay? How did Sebastian know that apparently she was gay? It made her head hurt to think about it.

“Blaine,” Sebastian said and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. “I still love you, okay? Just in a different way than when we started dating. And I want to remain your friend. If you want to talk to me about this, about _any_ of this, you can come to me, okay?”

Blaine nodded against his chest, scrunching her eyes closed tightly. She didn’t want to deal with all of this right now, it was too confusing. She returned the hug, letting the familiarity of hugging Sebastian wash over her. 

They wouldn’t be able to do this anymore, she realised as she stepped back from the hug. She wouldn’t be able to kiss him good morning or hold his hand as they walked. 

Everything was different now.

~*~

“I broke up with Sebastian.”

Kurt set the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and glanced at Blaine. “How’d it go?”

Blaine looked down at the dresses on Kurt’s bed. “Awkward,” she replied. “I… Is it okay if we don’t talk about it?”

“Of course,” Kurt replied. “How about we just watch the movie instead?”

Blaine nodded. “That would be great.”

Kurt shot her a smile and put the DVD into the player. She sat down on the couch next to Blaine, as close as she usually did, and reached for the bowl of popcorn. Kurt balanced it on her thigh and Blaine couldn’t help but stare as Kurt reached into the bowl and put a few kernels in her mouth.

She turned her gaze towards the television and tried to focus on the movie that Kurt had chosen. It was something she’d never heard before and Kurt had insisted that it was an old favourite of hers, so she had readily agreed, eager to watch something that Kurt loved.

Blaine reached for some popcorn and ate it slowly as she watched the movie unfold on the screen. She had never seen Piper Perabo as a brunette before, or with a British accent but somehow, she made both work, Blaine thought.

As the movie went on, it was clear to Blaine that Piper’s character, Rachel, had feelings for the other woman, Luce. 

Blaine shifted a little in her seat, ignoring the strange feeling she was getting in her stomach as she watched the two women on screen roll around on flowers, kissing.

She resisted the urge to glance at Kurt, her mind automatically wondering what it would be like to kiss her but she quickly pushed that thought from her mind. That was not a good thing to think, especially with Kurt sitting right next to her. 

Blaine reached for some more popcorn and her hand brushed against Kurt’s own, who had also reached into the bowl. She pulled her hand back, blushing a little. 

“Sorry,” she said softly.

“It’s okay,” Kurt replied and she shifted the bowl so Blaine could reach in as well. 

Blaine took a small handful and at the pieces one by one as the rest of the movie played out. It was really sweet, Blaine thought, and she was definitely glad that Luce and Rachel had ended up together. 

Kurt leant over and grabbed the remote control off the table and switched off the DVD player and turned the channel on the television to something else and she turned the volume down.

“Did you like it?” Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. 

“It was sweet,” she replied.

Kurt smiled and stood. She picked up their empty glasses and the now empty popcorn bowl and she headed to the kitchen. Blaine stayed where she was, just thinking.

She wanted that – what Rachel and Luce had in the movie.

Blaine wasn’t entirely sure if she wanted it with a female or not but she wanted that kind of love. The love that overcame anything and that was so pure and certain. She knew she’d only just broken up with Sebastian and that she was still young but if there was anything she was certain of, it was that.

“You okay?” Kurt asked as she re-entered the living room and sat back down on the couch. “You’ve been awfully quiet tonight.”

“Just thinking,” Blaine replied. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Kurt prompted.

Blaine smiled. “Maybe next time?”

“Of course,” Kurt replied. 

“I might go, if that’s okay?” Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded. “You don’t have to ask to leave,” she said with a smile. “Thanks for keeping me company again.”

Blaine got up and headed for the elevator. “I think I should be thanking _you_ for letting me come over so much.”

“Purely selfish reasons,” Kurt replied, pushing the button. “I like your company.”

Blaine smiled back and Kurt stepped forwards, hugging her. Blaine returned the hug tightly, just holding Kurt close for a few long moments before leaving once again.

~*~

Blaine stared hard at the envelope in her hands.

“Open it!” Tina urged from next to her.

Blaine took a deep breath and slipped her finger under the lip to open it. She pulled out the sheet of paper and closed her eyes. “I can’t,” she said. “You do it!”

Tina let out a light huff and Blaine felt the paper slip from her fingers. She kept her eyes closed tightly and waited for the inevitable _‘we regret to inform you…’_

“You’re a finalist!” 

Blaine’s eyes snapped open and she looked at Tina. “Really?” she asked.

Tina nodded and thrust the sheet of paper at her. “Yes!” she said excitedly. “Look!”

Blaine read the letter and grinned widely. “I’m a finalist!” she breathed. “Oh my god… This is amazing!”

Tina pulled her into an excited hug. “I’m so proud of you!” she said. “You’re going to get into NYADA for sure now!”

Blaine grinned. “Don’t jinx me,” she teased. 

Tina hugged her again. “Blaine, this is so great.”

Blaine returned the hug, feeling elated. 

They parted after a few moments and Blaine stared at the letter. “I need to tell Sebastian,” she said. 

“Go find him then!” Tina said happily. “I’ll meet you after school.”

“Thanks, Tina,” Blaine replied, unable to shake the grin she was wearing.

She headed down the corridor to where she knew Sebastian would likely be between classes and she stopped as she saw Sebastian kissing Ryan in front of Ryan’s locker. She shifted awkwardly from foot to foot and turned to leave to give them some privacy.

“Blaine.”

Blaine turned back around and saw Sebastian coming towards her. 

“Hi,” he said.

“I’m a NYADA finalist,” Blaine said in a rush.

“That’s great!” Sebastian replied, pulling her in for a massive hug. “I am so proud of you.”

Blaine smiled. “Thank you,” she said. 

“Did you just get your letter?” he asked.

Blaine nodded and showed it to him. “It’s there, in print. I’m a finalist.”

Sebastian read through the letter and hugged her again. “This is it, Blaine, you’re definitely going to get in.”

“I have to audition first,” Blaine pointed out. “But I hope I do. I really hope I do.”

“Of course you will,” Sebastian said. “They’d be silly not to take you on.”

Blaine smiled easily, feeling a rush of affection for him. “Thank you.”

Sebastian kissed her cheek. “Have you told Kurt?” he asked.

Blaine shook her head. “Oh, no,” she said. “I don’t want to text her at work. She’s been super busy lately and the Tonys are coming up…”

“Tell her,” Sebastian said. “She’s your friend, right? She’ll be happy for you.”

“I guess,” Blaine replied. 

“She _will_ ,” Sebastian assured her. “Maybe go see her after she finishes work?”

“I might,” she replied. 

“Congratulations again, Blaine, you deserve this.”

~*~

“You have so many amazing clothes,” Blaine gushed, turning in a slow circle in Kurt’s _massive_ closet. “How do you find time to wear them all?”

“I manage,” Kurt teased with a grin. “I’ll probably get a new dress for the Tonys but I just want to see what I have in here. It’s been so long since I really sorted through my clothes.”

“I don’t blame you,” Blaine said. “If this is what your closet is like, I’d hate to see what your shoe collection is like.”

Kurt grinned and grabbed Blaine’s hand, leading her from the closet into another room in the house. Blaine’s palm tingled where Kurt’s pressed against her own. Kurt flicked on a light and Blaine’s mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. 

“You have a room just for your shoes?” she whispered, stunned.

“Of course,” Kurt replied. “I’ve wanted one since I was about three years old.”

“This is… wow,” Blaine said, wandering around the room, looking at the shoes literally lining the walls. “Wow.”

Kurt grinned. “It’s pretty amazing, huh?”

Blaine nodded. “Can I try some of these on?”

“Of course,” Kurt replied. “We’re about the same size, right?”

“I think so,” Blaine said, pulling down a pair of cork wedges that she’d seen in a magazine years ago. She remembered that she had wanted them so badly but her mum had said no because she wasn’t used to wearing heels yet. “They fit!” she cheered.

“C’mon, stand up,” Kurt said, holding her hands out so Blaine could hold onto them.

She wobbled for a second but got her balance straight away and she walked around the room, feeling incredibly tall and extremely confident. 

Blaine grinned as she stopped in front of a full length mirror, taking in the way the shoes looked on her feet. “Seriously, Kurt, I’m so jealous. These are amazing.”

“Have them,” Kurt said.

Blaine looked up. “What? No, I can’t.”

Kurt shrugged. “Blaine, as you can see, I’m not exactly short on the shoe supply. They look great on you – have them.”

Blaine opened her mouth to protest but Kurt gave her a look. “I… Thank you.” 

Kurt smiled. “You’re welcome,” she said.

Blaine slipped off the shoes and hooked them onto a finger as she followed Kurt back to Kurt’s bedroom. 

“Would you mind giving me some brutal advice?” Kurt asked.

“Sure,” Blaine said, setting the shoes down near Kurt’s doorway so she wouldn’t forget them when she left.

“Awesome,” Kurt said and she took off her top, immediately reaching for a dress that was on the bed. She stepped out of her jeans and Blaine tried not to stare as Kurt stood just mere feet away from her in nothing but her underwear. 

Blaine kept her eyes averted as Kurt shimmied into the dress but she found herself looking up despite her best efforts. She felt her mouth go a little dry as she watched Kurt zip up the dress on the side.

“What do you think?” Kurt asked, turning in a circle. 

“Umm,” Blaine mumbled. “It’s very nice.”

Kurt glanced back into the mirror. “But not good enough for the Tonys, right?”

Blaine made a face and nodded. “Not really,” she said. “You need something elegant but not too… poufy.”

Kurt grinned. “I think I know what you mean,” she said, slipping out of the dress once more.

Blaine couldn’t help it as she stared at Kurt, watching as her bare legs disappeared from view as she put her jeans back on. Kurt turned around as she slipped her top back on. 

“Oh, I never asked how school was today,” Kurt said.

Blaine snapped out of her thoughts and blinked. “Oh… Umm… I got my letter from NYADA, I’m a finalist.”

Kurt looked up. “Blaine! That’s fantastic!” she said, closing the distance between them, hugging Blaine tightly. 

Blaine smiled and returned the hug, closing her eyes for a moment.

“I am so proud of you,” Kurt said as she pulled back a little, her arms still around Blaine.

“Thank you,” Blaine all but whispered. 

Kurt was impossibly close and Blaine could make out every spec of colour in her gorgeous eyes. Kurt smiled at her again and leant closer and their lips brushed against each other in a soft kiss.

Blaine’s breath hitched and she blinked at Kurt but tilted her head up as Kurt leant in again. Kurt’s lips were soft against her own and Blaine was filled with an overwhelming sense of _right_. 

Kurt pressed soft kisses to her lips and Blaine responded as best as she could, feeling like jelly and like she was floating on air all at once. Kurt let out a soft sigh and Blaine almost melted into her touch. 

The soft brush of Kurt’s tongue against her lip had Blaine’s heart thumping in her chest. She opened her mouth into the kiss and let Kurt’s tongue slid against her own. Blaine let out a soft, breathy sigh, kissing Kurt back. Kurt’s hand came up and cupped her neck as they kissed. 

They stayed like that for what felt like hours. Kurt’s tongue gently caressed against Blaine’s own, taking in every little hitch of breath, every little movement. Blaine had never felt so alive just by kissing someone before. 

She didn’t even care that Kurt was so much older than she was. None of that mattered. All that mattered was that Kurt kept kissing her.

~*~

Blaine practically floated through the next week. She felt amazing and it was just because Kurt had kissed her.

She knew it was silly to feel this way but when Kurt kissed her, everything made sense – everything felt right. It was the best thing Blaine had ever felt in her life.

As the week wore on, her joy turned into angst. She wasn’t sure if Kurt had meant to kiss her like that, or if it was just a one time thing. She didn’t want to just presume that she and Kurt were _something_ if Kurt didn’t see it that way at all.

When Kurt sent her a text late Saturday afternoon, probably after her first show of the day, asking if Blaine wanted to go over, she was apprehensive whether she should say yes or not. 

What if it had all just been an ‘in the moment’ thing for Kurt, congratulating her on being a finalist for NYADA? What if Kurt didn’t want to kiss her again? Or worse, what if she thought that Blaine was so bad at it that she never wanted to even entertain the idea of kissing her again? 

She was a bundle of nerves by the time the elevator doors opened and she stepped into them. Kurt had sent her a text to say that she was just showering but to go on up, so she did.

Blaine sat down on Kurt’s couch and pulled out her phone to play Angry Birds while she waited for Kurt to finish in the shower. 

Kurt joined her in the living room about twenty minutes later, clad in pyjamas and her long hair falling about her shoulders. Kurt smelled like fruit shampoo and Blaine just wanted to lean in close and inhale deeply. She didn’t, though, because she didn’t want to be too creepy.

“How was work?” Blaine asked, slipping her phone back into the pocket of her jeans.

“It was good,” Kurt replied. “Would you like anything to eat or drink?”

Blaine shook her head. “I’m fine, thank you.”

Kurt smiled at her and Blaine shifted awkwardly on the couch.

“Umm…” she started. “I… Wow, I don’t know how to say this.”

“Take your time,” Kurt said softly. 

“I… I’ve been thinking about last week,” Blaine said. “And I wanted to know, was that… do you…?”

“Yes,” Kurt replied.

“Yes?” Blaine repeated and Kurt nodded. “Does that mean you want to kiss me again?”

“I do,” Kurt said. “A lot.”

“Will you kiss me now?” 

“Yes,” Kurt said before moving closer and kissing Blaine soundly on the lips. 

Blaine sighed happily as Kurt kissed her and she cupped Kurt’s cheek like Kurt had done to her the last time. She leaned into Kurt’s touch, enjoying the way kissing Kurt made her feel. 

She tingled from head to toe as they kissed. Kurt’s lips were soft and smooth against her own, just like last time. Kurt’s tongue felt amazing in her mouth and Blaine couldn’t help but think that kissing Sebastian had never felt like this. 

Blaine let herself be pushed back into the couch, Kurt’s weight comfortable on top of her.

Kurt gently nudged Blaine’s leg out of the way and slipped her own between Blaine’s legs, effectively moving closer to her. Blaine let out a sigh against Kurt’s lips and she boldly moved her hand to rest on Kurt’s lower back, her fingers skimming Kurt’s pyjama bottom waist line. 

They parted after a while, both breathing heavily and smiling at each other. Kurt moved so she was lying on her side and Blaine shifted as well so she was on her side facing Kurt. 

Kurt’s thumb gently ran across Blaine’s bottom lip before she leant in and kissed her chastely. 

“What does this mean?” Blaine asked after they shared a few more soft kisses.

“It means whatever you want it to, Blaine,” Kurt replied. “I’d like to be something special in your life.”

“You already are,” Blaine said, stroking Kurt’s hair away from her face. “I want to be your girlfriend.”

“I do too,” Kurt replied.

Blaine closed the gap between them and kissed Kurt for a few long moments. “I think I’m gay.”

Kurt chuckled, smiling widely at her. “I think I like that.”

Blaine stopped stroking Kurt’s hair and let her hand rest on Kurt’s hip, playing with the hem of her shirt. 

“Sebastian knew before I did,” Blaine started. “When I broke up with him, he asked if I had finally figured that I was gay. 

“I honestly had no idea,” she paused, slipping her fingers between Kurt’s own. She looked up at Kurt again. “He knew that I was completely head over heels for you before I even realised it.”

“It’s okay,” Kurt said softly. “You don’t have to know everything right away. You took your time to figure out what you wanted and I just got to be a part of that.”

Blaine gave her a small smile. “It was weird, hearing from my boyfriend that I was apparently gay. I hadn’t even entertained the idea, really. But when I look back on it, it’s so _obvious_.”

Kurt squeezed her hand softly. “Do you consider yourself gay?”

Blaine paused for a moment but nodded. “I do,” she replied. “The thought of… I…” she flushed. “When I think of spending the rest of my life with someone, with being _intimate_ with someone, it’s not a guy that I can picture being with. It’s most definitely female.” _It’s you_ , her mind added.

“Then that’s all that matters,” Kurt said. “You’re the only person who can decide who you are.”

“Sebastian said the same thing,” Blaine recalled.

Kurt smiled. “Smart guy.”

“I’d really like to kiss you again now,” Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled and slipped her fingers out of Blaine’s to tangle them into Blaine’s hair as she pulled her in for another kiss.

~*~

“Do you think it’s weird that we’re hanging out like this?” Blaine asked as she licked the batter covered spoon.

“No, what I think is weird is you licking the spoon,” Sebastian replied, poking her in the side.

Blaine laughed. “Shut up, it’s nice,” she said, putting the spoon in the sink. “So you don’t think it’s strange that we’re just hanging out like we’re BFF or something?”

Sebastian picked up the cake tin and put it into the oven before he answered. “We _are_ BFF,” he said. “Just because we don’t spend our time making out, doesn’t mean I’m not still your friend.”

Blaine smiled. “Thank you,” she said softly. “I needed to hear that.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes at her and pulled her in for a hug. 

“So, how’s Ryan?” Blaine asked as she pulled away. 

Sebastian smiled. “He’s good,” he replied. “I really like him.”

“I should hope so,” Blaine said with a wink. “I’ve seen you kissing him, I think you’re adorable together.”

Sebastian poked her in the side again and Blaine just laughed. “Speaking of people we like…” he gave her a pointed look and Blaine blushed. 

“Did something happen?” Sebastian asked at Blaine’s silence.

“If I tell you, you’re not allowed to freak out, okay?” 

Sebastian nodded. “Okay,” he agreed.

“We kissed,” Blaine replied, biting her lip as Sebastian’s eyes widened. 

“Go you,” Sebastian replied.

Blaine gave him a small smile. “I… I haven’t told my parents yet,” she said. “I don’t want to tell them that I’m gay. They won’t understand.”

“They might,” Sebastian replied. “You don’t know until you give them a chance.”

Blaine shook her head, pushing herself away from the counter. She paced around the kitchen. “Definitely not,” she started. “I’ve heard them talking about gay people before, they think it’s disgusting, that it’s unnatural and that anyone who _chooses_ to be gay should _choose_ to stop being gay. They supported Mitt Romney over Barack Obama.”

Sebastian winced. “If it’s you, their daughter, they might not say those things.”

“Honestly, I don’t want to give them a chance,” Blaine said. “Not until I’m eighteen and I can access my trust fund from my grandmother at least.”

“I still think you should give them a chance but I understand,” Sebastian replied. “I mean, my parents were fine with me dating Ryan.”

“Yes because your parents are _awesome_ ,” Blaine said with a pointed look. “Mine – not so much.”

“So, what’s kissing a celebrity like?” Sebastian asked, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Blaine laughed. “Pretty amazing, actually.”

“Better than me?”

“ _Much_ better than you.”

“Ouch, I’m hurt.”

Blaine shook her head, smiling at Sebastian. “Doubtful,” she said. “I’m sure you enjoy kissing Ryan more than you enjoyed kissing me. At least he’s the right sex.”

“Touché,” Sebastian said, opening the oven door to check on the cake.

Blaine leaned over to look at the cake as well but she kept out of Sebastian’s way.

“Still not ready,” he said, standing up straight, skewer in hand that he’d used to poke the cake with.

“Smells delicious though,” Blaine said as he closed the door.

Sebastian wiped the skewer with a dish towel and set it down on the counter for the next try.

“Thanks for being here, by the way,” Blaine said. “I know it must be weird to hang out with your ex-girlfriend but thank you anyway.”

“I told you,” Sebastian started. “I wouldn’t be here unless I wanted to.”

“I know,” Blaine replied. “I just wanted to say thank you.”

~*~

“Have you chosen a song for your NYADA audition yet?” Kurt asked as she stroked her fingers through Blaine’s curly hair.

Blaine tilted her head back a little so she could see Kurt from where she was sitting on the floor in her living room, back pressed against the couch so Kurt could play with her hair. “I’m torn between _Defying Gravity_ and _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_.”

Kurt pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Whichever you choose, I can help with the costumes.”

“Really?” Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. “That’d be great, thank you.”

“Anytime,” Kurt replied. “Wow, your hair really is gorgeous.”

Blaine chuckled. “You try combing it when it’s wet then.”

Kurt smiled at her and tutted. “You should use shampoo and conditioners that are curly friendly.”

“I do,” Blaine replied. “It still ends up frizzy if I don’t put products in it though.”

Kurt’s fingers massaged along Blaine’s scalp and she let out an involuntary moan. She closed her eyes and just let the feel of Kurt touching her scalp wash over her. 

She let out a disappointed sigh when Kurt stopped moving her fingers and she opened her eyes to look up at her girlfriend. “Why’d you stop?”

Kurt licked her lips and leant over, kissing Blaine upside down. Blaine reached up to cup Kurt’s cheek but found the angle a little awkward to do so, so she gently caressed Kurt’s neck instead. 

They parted after a few moments and Blaine looked up at Kurt with lust filled eyes. 

“Get up here,” Kurt said, voice a little huskier than usual and Blaine immediately climbed onto the couch, on top of Kurt. 

She kissed Kurt again, settling between her legs to get comfortable. 

Kurt’s hand came up to the back of Blaine’s neck, keeping her close and she moaned softly. Blaine felt the noise go straight through her and she pushed closer to Kurt.

“Did you know you make these noises when you have your scalp massaged?” Kurt whispered against her lips. 

Blaine shook her head. “No,” she replied. 

“You do,” Kurt continued. “And it’s so hot.”

Blaine leant into Kurt’s a little more, pressing her down into the couch. Kurt’s hands stroked up her back, over the top she was wearing. She was torn between arching into Kurt’s touch and pressing into her more. 

Kurt pulled back a while later, lips red and wet from their kisses. “Do you want to move this to the bedroom?” she asked.

Blaine paused and glanced between Kurt and Kurt’s bedroom. She nodded slowly. “Okay,” she replied.

Kurt smiled and kissed her softly on the lips once more before they both got up off the couch. Kurt took Blaine’s hand in her own and squeezed gently before leading her to the bedroom.

Blaine couldn’t have been happier that it was a Saturday night and that her parents didn’t care that she was out. She followed Kurt into her bedroom, feeling nervous. Did Kurt expect sex from her? Blaine wouldn’t even know where to _start_ with that. She was still nervous about the whole ordeal and she didn’t want Kurt to think she was some scared little girl but she still wanted to wait.

“Don’t look so nervous,” Kurt whispered. “I’m not going to bite.”

Blaine let out a strangled chuckle. “I… You don’t…” she huffed, trying to form the right words in her mind. “Are we going to have sex?” she asked bluntly.

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine softly on the lips. “Not tonight,” she said. “Maybe someday soon but definitely not tonight.”

Blaine let out a sigh of relief.

“And that’s the very reason why,” Kurt said, stroking her thumb across Blaine’s cheek. “You’re not ready and I’m not going to force you into doing anything you don’t want to do.”

“Oh,” Blaine said. “Thank you.”

Kurt smiled and reached down to squeeze her hand once more. “I just thought maybe I could hold you while we slept?”

Blaine smiled. “I’d like that,” she replied. “I… I don’t have any pyjamas.”

“That’s okay, I’ve got some that will fit you,” Kurt said. She stepped away and crossed the room to her chest of drawers. She opened the third one down and pulled out a very comfortable looking pair of pyjamas.

“I’ll change in the bathroom,” Kurt said. “You can change in here.”

Blaine took the pyjamas and nodded. “Okay.”

Kurt pulled out another set of pyjamas and headed to her ensuite bathroom. Blaine sighed softly and set the pyjamas on the bed so she could get undressed. She took off her jeans first and slipped on the pyjama bottoms. She took off her top and stared down at her bra, wondering if she should take it off or not. She didn’t wear a bra to bed when she was going to sleep in her own bed but she didn’t want to make it awkward between her and Kurt. 

Blaine shook her head, feeling silly and took the bra off and quickly pulled on the pyjama top. She folded her clothes and set them on the arm chair in the corner of Kurt’s room. She looked up as Kurt re-entered the room and she smiled at her. She had on light purple flannelette pyjamas that had little yellow and pink stars all over them. 

“Very cute,” Blaine said fondly.

“Thank you,” Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine bit her lip, unsure of what she should do. Kurt crossed the room and turned the bed down and climbed in. 

“You can get in, if you want?” Kurt offered.

Blaine nodded and joined Kurt in the bed. She slipped between the sheets and all but moaned as she felt how soft and cuddly Kurt’s bed was. 

“Your bed is so comfy,” Blaine said. “I don’t think I want to leave it.”

Kurt chuckled and reached over to take her hand. “I won’t mind,” she said.

Blaine shifted onto her side so she could face Kurt. “Can I ask you something?”

Kurt nodded. “Of course,” she replied. 

“What’s sex like with a girl?”

Kurt smiled. “Are you sure you don’t just want to find out later?” she teased.

Blaine smiled back. “Tell me a little bit?”

“It’s… it’s amazing,” Kurt started. “It feels like the best connection you can make to a person and it’s even better when you’re in love with them.”

“Have you ever been in love?”

Kurt nodded. “Once,” she replied. “With the girl I told you about from college.”

“What was she like?”

“She was different,” Kurt said. “She was very proud about everything and she had this sharp personality that no one could mess with. She was everything I wasn’t and everything I wanted to be when I was nineteen.

“I was so head over heels in love with her but it didn’t work out in the end. Thankfully, though, right? I got to meet you.”

Blaine blushed heavily and ducked her head a little. “What… How…?” she took a breath. “How do you have sex with a girl?”

“There’s lots of ways,” Kurt said and she reached her hand over to stroke Blaine’s hand again. “There’s fingering, oral sex… the use of toys, tribbing… I’m sure you’ll find them all out at some point.”

Blaine nodded, just thinking things over. She wasn’t experienced at _all_ when it came to this stuff and Kurt was but she wanted to try everything with her. She wanted to give Kurt her virginity.

Blaine looked up as Kurt stroked her cheek gently. Kurt leant over and pressed a soft kiss into her lips. 

“Don’t think about it too much,” Kurt whispered. “It’ll all happen when the time is right.”

Blaine nodded and she kissed Kurt again before letting her head rest against the pillow. Kurt’s arms wrapped around her and Blaine sighed contently. She fell asleep soon after, enjoying being held by someone she was rapidly falling in love with.

~*~

The home bell rang, signalling the end of the day and Blaine sighed in relief, glad it was the one day of the week where she didn’t have an after school club to go to. She just wanted to go home, relax, lazily do her homework and maybe text Kurt or even visit her if she was lucky.

She headed out of the school grounds when she saw a familiar figure leaning against a black town car. 

Even when she was _leaning_ Kurt looked flawless.

Blaine couldn’t help but smile. “Hi,” she said, taking in Kurt’s black skinny jeans and gorgeous coat and scarf combination.

“Hi,” Kurt replied, lifting her sunglasses off her face and slipping them up into her hair. 

“What are you doing here?” Blaine asked, stopping in front of Kurt, completely aware that she was only in her boring school uniform and Kurt looked absolutely stunning. 

“Kidnapping you,” Kurt replied with a grin. “Get in.”

Blaine smiled, unable to help herself and she got into the backseat of the car, sliding across to make room for Kurt. Kurt got in next to her and closed the door. The car started to move and Blaine quickly put her seatbelt on.

“Hi,” Blaine said, still in awe that Kurt had collected her from school, of all places.

“Hi,” Kurt repeated. “We’ve already done this.”

“I know,” Blaine said. “I just wanted to say hi again.”

Kurt chuckled and reached across the space between them to link her fingers through Blaine’s own. 

Blaine didn’t even realise that the car had stopped until Kurt’s fingers were leaving her own and she was getting out of it. Blaine hastily followed, grabbing her book bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

“Kurt, why are we at the Gershwin?” Blaine asked.

“You’ll see,” Kurt replied, leading Blaine into the building. 

Blaine couldn’t help but look around as they walked down the aisle towards the stage. It was so different when there were no lights on and hundreds of people filling the seats.

Kurt climbed onto the stage and held out her hand to help Blaine up as well. 

“Put your bag down,” Kurt said and Blaine quickly removed it, setting it down to the side a little.

“Kurt, what…?”

“One moment,” Kurt said. She waved her hand above her head and suddenly, there were two spotlights on the stage. 

Blaine looked at Kurt, eyes wide with excitement. Music started to play and then Kurt started to sing. Blaine stood, entranced. Kurt was singing in front of her. Not only in an empty theatre but on the Gershwin _stage_ with Blaine and she was singing _Defying Gravity_. She was stunned. 

Kurt nodded at her and Blaine immediately started to sing the Glinda parts, smiling all the while. Kurt moved across the stage and took Blaine’s hands in hers, twirling her while they sang. 

When the song ended, Blaine threw her arms around Kurt in a tight hug.

“Thank you,” she said.

The lights went out and Blaine stood there, on the stage, holding Kurt tightly against her, afraid to let go in case the magic of the moment disappeared.

“We have one more song,” Kurt whispered and Blaine pulled her head back enough to shoot her a confused look. 

“We do?” she asked and Kurt nodded.

“I think,” Kurt started, pressing a quick kiss to Blaine’s lips. “That to impress Carmen and to guarantee your spot at NYADA that you need to go with _Supercalifragilisticexpialidious_.”

“Really?” Blaine asked. “But that’s so risky…”

“Exactly,” Kurt replied simply. “If you choose the unexpected, the hard songs, it shows how dedicated you are. My friend Rachel went with _Don’t Rain on my Parade_ and she _blew_ her audition.”

“But you said she got into NYADA?” Blaine asked, confused.

Kurt nodded. “She did but that’s because she stalked Carmen until she gave her a spot. I, on the other hand, nailed my audition.”

Blaine smiled. “Of course you did,” she said. 

“But I chose a _risky_ song,” Kurt added. “And I think that’s what got me in. If you choose something that Carmen has seen or heard hundreds of times before, she’s not going to think that you’re original. You need to prove your worth to her because she is all that is standing between you and that spot at NYADA.”

Blaine bit her lip and nodded. “I’ll do it,” she said. “I want to get into NYADA so badly.”

Kurt smiled. “I hoped you would say that.” She broke their embrace to wave her hand above her again and the spotlights came back on. “Which is why I’m going to teach you the _Supercalifragilisticexpialidious_ dance.” 

Blaine stared at Kurt, overwhelmed and feeling so emotional. “Kurt,” she said, her voice cracking a little.

“You can do this,” Kurt said. “I have the utmost faith that you can do this.”

Blaine felt her eyes well up and she nodded. “Okay.”

Music started to play again and Blaine immediately began to sing. She knew the song backwards and forwards after watching Kurt perform as Mary in _Mary Poppins_ just over a year ago. She was Mary for eleven months straight – her longest Broadway show yet. 

Kurt went through the movements with her, showing Blaine motion by motion what was to go next.

A few hours flew by and at the end of it, Blaine collapsed onto her back on the stage, exhausted. 

“I don’t think I can move,” Blaine said, closing her eyes. 

Kurt chuckled. “Honey, this is nothing compared to actual rehearsals,” she said, patting Blaine’s thigh. 

Blaine cracked an eye open. “You’re mean.”

Kurt grinned and leant over, kissing her softly on the lips. “We’ll get this,” she promised. 

Blaine smiled, reaching over to link her hand with Kurt’s. “Thank you,” she mumbled.

~*~

Blaine rehearsed every spare moment that she could. She wanted to get the song and the dance absolutely perfect. She needed to get it perfect so she could get into NYADA.

She was positive that she was driving Tina nuts by singing it between classes and whenever they hung out but Tina insisted that she didn’t mind. 

Blaine was so thankful for Kurt, she was amazing. Kurt had taken Blaine’s measurements and had asked the costume designer at work to custom make Mary’s outfit from that song for Blaine. Blaine had protested at first but Kurt had insisted, telling her that being in costume would go well in her favour. 

Once Blaine had stepped into the dress, she couldn’t agree more. She felt like she belonged on the stage. She certainly looked the part and it made her feel so much more confident in herself. 

“You’ve got this,” Kurt had said to her the week before during their Monday rehearsal. 

Blaine felt bad that Kurt kept spending her one day off a week to help Blaine get ready for her audition but Kurt insisted that she wanted to. Blaine was so grateful for Kurt’s help. She didn’t think that she could do any of it without Kurt’s tips and her expertise.

Since they were spending more and more time together, Blaine found herself wanting Kurt to do more than kiss her. Their make out sessions always left Blaine hot and bothered and watching Kurt on stage turned Blaine on like she had never experienced in her life. It was strange, to feel this way when she never really ever felt _this_ kind of passion with Sebastian. 

Kurt was an amazing person and she was always so perfect and careful with Blaine but Blaine wanted more. 

Kurt had said she would wait until Blaine was comfortable and ready and Blaine was pretty sure that she wasn’t going to get any more ready than she was.

Blaine spending the night at Kurt’s had become a thing for them over the last few weeks. Blaine would wait in Kurt’s apartment until she got home from work. They’d watch a little bit of television before crawling into bed together and just sleeping. 

Their make out sessions had got a little more physical as well and Blaine found out that she adored the way Kurt would hold her and touch her when they kissed. There had only been a little over the bra action for both of them but Blaine loved what she had felt and she wanted more. 

Their usual Saturday night saw them sharing dinner, Kurt leaning against Blaine, her back against Blaine’s chest on the couch, as they caught up on _America’s Next Top Model_ , Kurt laughing at Tyra Banks’ rants and hissy fits.

“Do you want to go to bed?” Blaine asked as the episode ended. 

Kurt looked up at her and nodded. “Sure,” she said, switching the television off. 

They cleared up their mess and Kurt flicked off the lights as she led Blaine to her bedroom. 

“Do you want pyjamas?” Kurt asked and Blaine shook her head. 

She stopped in the middle of the room and pulled Kurt close, kissing her hotly. Kurt moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Blaine’s middle. Blaine let her hands rest on Kurt’s hips for a few moments before she slowly lifted the hem of Kurt’s top upwards, hoping that Kurt understood the gesture.

“You sure?” Kurt asked, breathing against Blaine’s lips.

Blaine nodded. “I’m sure,” she said. “I want you to be my first.”

Kurt swooped down, kissing her again. Blaine felt like her chest was going to burst with emotions as Kurt guided her to the bed. They settled on top of the covers and Kurt leant over Blaine, kissing her all the while. Blaine reached for Kurt’s top again and Kurt pulled back enough to undo the buttons and slip out of it. 

Blaine ran her hands up Kurt’s bare sides, mapping out the skin with the pads of her fingers. Kurt had such smooth skin and Blaine just wanted to see more. 

They kept kissing and Blaine reached for the hem of her own top so she could pull it off. Kurt sat back enough so that Blaine could sit up and take off the offending article of clothing before lying back down on the bed. She stared up at Kurt with wide, hungry eyes.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kurt said, running her thumb across Blaine’s lips before she leant back down and kissed Blaine chastely. 

Blaine kissed back, reaching up to rest her hand at the back of Kurt’s head, keeping her close. Kurt’s weight on top of her was warm and familiar to Blaine, making her feel comfortable in Kurt’s arms. Kurt stroked a hand down Blaine’s side before cupping a hand over her bra, feeling her breast over the lacy material. Blaine’s breath hitched and she arched into Kurt’s touch. 

Kurt pulled the material to the side and dipped her head, taking Blaine’s nipple into her mouth. Blaine moaned as Kurt’s tongue lazily moved in a circle around her nipple before running over it, making it completely wet. Blaine’s hand gripped at Kurt’s shoulder, urging her to keep going. 

Kurt pulled back enough to blow air on Blaine’s nipple and she felt the action go straight through her. She let out another sigh as Kurt pulled away completely. She watched Kurt through hooded eyes as Kurt moved away to take off her jeans. 

Blaine felt her mouth go dry as she watched until Kurt was in nothing but her bra and knickers. Of course she was wearing a matching set, it was very Kurt to do so.

She settled back on the bed properly, hovering over Blaine. Blaine reached up to kiss Kurt again, wanting her closer. Kurt pressed in close again, kissing Blaine back lovingly. Kurt dropped a hand to the zipper on Blaine’s jeans and Blaine nodded into the kiss. Kurt pulled the zipper down and popped open the button all in one swift movement. Blaine lifted her hips so Kurt could tug her jeans down. She kicked them off and Kurt ducked her head, pressing soft kisses to Blaine’s stomach. 

Blaine closed her eyes, enjoying the attention and the way it made her feel. Her breath caught in her throat when Kurt mouthed along her ribs just under her bra. She arched into Kurt’s touch, trying to get more of it everywhere. 

“Can I touch you?” Blaine asked as Kurt moved back up to kiss her on the lips.

“Yes,” Kurt replied, kissing her again.

Blaine moaned and let her hands settle on Kurt’s hips until she got the courage up to touch her elsewhere. She stroked across Kurt’s back as they kissed and she slipped her fingers underneath the clasp of Kurt’s bra. She unhooked it as best as she could and ran her hands over Kurt’s completely bare back. Kurt moved back enough to slip out of her bra and Blaine just stared. 

Kurt’s breasts were amazing. They were a lot smaller than Blaine’s own but they were so… _gorgeous_ with these little pink nipples that Blaine just wanted to sink her mouth around. She pushed Kurt onto her back and straddled her, feeling a little nervous but a lot more confident than she had earlier. She gave Kurt a chaste kiss before kissing her way down Kurt’s throat. She reached Kurt’s breasts and she closed her mouth over one nipple, pressing her tongue flat over it before circling it until it hardened underneath her movements. She blindly found Kurt’s other nipple with her fingers and gently rolled it between them, hoping that she was doing something right. 

Kurt let out a throaty moan and Blaine smiled around Kurt’s nipple before pulling off. She leant over and kissed Kurt again, slipping her tongue against Kurt’s own. Kurt moaned into the kiss and she grabbed at Blaine’s arse, pulling her even closer. Blaine pushed back against Kurt’s hands and Kurt slipped one under the elastic of Blaine’s knickers to grab at the flesh.

Kurt’s other hand came up to the back of Blaine’s bra and flicked it open in one movement. Blaine felt the fabric fall away from her shoulders and she shifted to take it off. Kurt’s free hand moved to cup her breast while the other stayed on her arse and she yanked Blaine forwards with it. Blaine gasped as Kurt’s mouth closed around her nipple from underneath her. She glanced down, watching Kurt’s mouth working against her. She moaned again and pulled back so she was sitting on Kurt’s hips. 

Kurt followed her, sitting up as well, her hands caressing Blaine everywhere. Blaine’s hand went to the back of Kurt’s neck and she kissed Kurt again slowly, wanting to savour it. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Blaine whispered against Kurt’s lips. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Kurt replied, kissing her briefly. “We can go as slow as you want.”

Blaine nodded. “I want…” she licked her lips, feeling nervous again. “I want you to touch me.”

“Okay,” Kurt replied, kissing Blaine again. “Lie down.”

Blaine shifted off Kurt and laid back down. Kurt got off the bed and shimmied out of her own knickers and Blaine’s mouth went dry again at the sight. 

“Lift up a little so we can pull the covers down,” Kurt said softly and Blaine quickly did as she was asked. 

Kurt slipped back into bed with her and reached over, stroking her hand across Blaine’s stomach. She kept her gaze on Blaine the whole time and reached her hand lower, skirting along the hemline of Blaine’s knickers. Kurt pushed her hand under the fabric and pulled down. Blaine lifted her hips, allowing Kurt to take off her underwear completely.

“I want you so badly,” Kurt said.

“Have me,” Blaine breathed. 

Kurt smiled and leant over to kiss her briefly before sucking two of her fingers into her mouth. Blaine watched her, lips parted, breathing getting heavier. Kurt moved her hand between Blaine’s legs and gently started to stroke. Blaine sighed softly at Kurt’s touches, eyes fluttering closed. 

Kurt’s fingers spread her apart and she started to stroke around Blaine’s clit. 

Blaine’s breath hitched at the touch and she opened her eyes again to see Kurt watching her. 

“Kiss me,” Blaine whispered. 

Kurt’s lips were against her own in an instant, kissing her lovingly. Her tongue moved in Blaine’s mouth at the same slow pace her fingers were moving around Blaine’s clit. Blaine moaned as Kurt hit a particular spot and quickly clung to Kurt when she did it again.

“There we go,” Kurt said, moving to kiss Blaine’s neck. 

Her fingers kept moving and Blaine let out a long groan. Kurt kissed her way back up Blaine’s neck and Blaine pulled her close, crushing their lips together. She clung to Kurt as she felt her body begin to tense. Blaine came a few moments later, panting against Kurt’s lips and clinging to her like a lifeline. Her whole body trembled from the intensity of her orgasm and she flopped back against the bed when Kurt’s fingers stopped moving. 

Blaine watched Kurt through sleepy eyes as Kurt sucked her fingers into her mouth, swirling her tongue around them. She reached for Kurt again to kiss her and Kurt moved to straddle her waist while they kissed. Kurt’s hair fell around them like a curtain and she pushed it to one side. 

“That was _so_ much better than whenever I’ve touched myself,” Blaine whispered.

Kurt grinned. “Well, I’m glad,” she replied.

“Can I touch you too?” Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt. 

“Yes,” Kurt replied. “I’ll show you how.”

She took Blaine’s hand and sucked at two of her fingers, coating them with saliva before guiding Blaine’s hand between her spread legs. The angle was almost perfect for Blaine and she could see the way Kurt’s body reacted to her touches. Kurt guided Blaine’s fingers to her clit and she moved them so Blaine was stroking her harder than Kurt had touched Blaine. 

Kurt bucked down onto Blaine’s fingers and Blaine couldn’t get over how wet she was. She experimentally slipped her fingers lower, until she came to Kurt’s opening and Kurt moaned. Blaine slipped her finger inside Kurt easily and let out a moan of her own. Kurt felt amazing around her finger, so hot and wet and her muscles twitched and clenched around her. She reached up to kiss Kurt again, moving her finger in and out of Kurt with Kurt’s guidance. 

Kurt moaned into the kiss and moved Blaine’s hand back to her clit, urging Blaine to go faster. Blaine kept up the movements, stroking Kurt until she inhaled sharply and trembled above Blaine. The noises Kurt made were amazing, Blaine thought and watching her orgasm, knowing that she’d done that, was the best she’d ever felt.

Kurt collapsed onto the bed next to her and immediately reached for Blaine, pulling her into a long and slow kiss. Blaine wrapped her arms around Kurt as best as she could, wanting Kurt’s warmth around her. 

“That was pretty amazing,” Blaine said between kisses. 

Kurt smiled and reached up, stroking Blaine’s curly hair away from her face. “It was,” she agreed. “How does it feel to lose your virginity?’

Blaine grinned and kissed Kurt again. “I’m so very, very gay.”

Kurt chuckled and shook her head a little. “I think so too,” she replied.

Blaine took Kurt’s hand and kissed it softly. “It was perfect.”

~*~

Since the night Blaine had sex with Kurt, she hadn’t been able to stop smiling. She would be in the middle of a class and she would find herself just smiling at the memory of their night together.

Blaine hated that she couldn’t spend every waking moment with Kurt but she knew, logically at least, that she had to finish her senior year of high school and Kurt had to work. It didn’t stop her from hoping they could though.

“Someone looks happy.”

Blaine looked up in time to see Sebastian slip his arm around her shoulder. He squeezed her close for a brief hug and Blaine just grinned in response.

“I am,” she replied, stopping at her locker to put her books away.

“You were off your game in debate, Anderson,” Sebastian said, leaning against the lockers next to hers. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you finally had sex.”

Blaine bit her lip and avoided his gaze.

“Well, well, well,” Sebastian said, a hint of pride in his tone. “I’m proud of you.”

Blaine closed her locker, smiling. “Thanks,” she said.

“So, how was it?”

“Sebastian!” 

Sebastian shrugged. “What? A guy can’t ask his best friend how her first time was?”

“Not in public you can’t,” Blaine replied. “And it was amazing, thank you.”

Sebastian chuckled. “C’mon, let’s go get coffee, my treat.”

Blaine gladly followed Blaine from their school to the Starbucks down the street. They ordered their coffees and sat at a table for two, out of the way of the rest of the patrons in the shop.

“ _So_ ,” Sebastian started with a grin on his face. “Little Blainey is all grown up.”

“Ugh, Sebastian, don’t call me that,” Blaine said, making a face at him. She popped the lid on her cup and stirred in three sugars to sweeten her tall coffee. She licked the little wooden stick clean and put the lid back on.

“I’m just proud of you,” Sebastian said. “I didn’t think you’d have it in you. And well, I guess you have now.”

“Hardy har har,” Blaine said dryly. “You’re such a boy.”

“And yet, you still love me.”

Blaine had to admit that he was right on that count. “For some strange reason, yes.”

“It’s my charm,” Sebastian replied with a wink. 

Blaine sipped at her coffee as Sebastian talked about their upcoming debate for their next week’s class. They were talking about whether or not gay marriage should be legal across the whole nation and thankfully, Blaine and Sebastian were on the affirmative rather than the negative. She wasn’t sure that her emotions wouldn’t get in the way if she was on the ‘no’ side.

Even though marriage had been legal in New York for almost a year, the rest of the country didn’t seem to be hastily following in their footsteps. It disappointed her a little but at least she knew she could get married in her home state if she wanted to. Kurt didn’t have _that_ luxury, being from Ohio.

The more Blaine thought about Kurt, the more she realised that she was really, really in love with her. She knew it was silly, that it was probably childish of her to think that she and Kurt could be together forever but she really hoped they would.

Kurt was older and more settled in her ways, maybe she did want to have a stable relationship, get married and just be together. Maybe she wanted that with Blaine but Blaine was too scared to ask.

She didn’t want to be _that_ girl, all clingy and hopeful but Kurt had been her first. Her first everything, really. She wanted that to _last_.

Sure she and Sebastian had dated for a long time but now that Blaine had experienced things with Kurt, she knew that their love could have never lasted, even if they had wanted it to. 

Blaine thought that she had been in love with Sebastian but it was hard to tell. She loved doing things with him, being with him and making out was always fun but after they’d split up and she’d seen him with Ryan and been with Kurt, it was hard not to just say that they were really just playing house with their relationship.

“…and Ryan and I were thinking of adopting a baby.”

“What?” Blaine asked, snapping to attention. 

“You zoned out on me, Blaine,” Sebastian said.

“I’m so sorry,” Blaine apologised, reaching across the table for Sebastian’s hand. “I was just… _thinking_.”

“Not that I can blame you, Kurt _is_ hot for an older woman but I miss you, you know.”

Blaine felt a surge of guilt in her stomach. “I’m sorry,” she repeated. “Wait, do you really want to adopt a baby?”

Sebastian shook his head. “Not now,” he said. “Maybe not ever but it was a great way to get you back in the conversation.”

“Do you think…?” Blaine trailed off. “Do you think if I hadn’t figured this all out that we would have lasted?” 

Sebastian gave her a sombre look. “No,” he replied. “I don’t.”

“Oh,” Blaine mumbled, looking back down at her coffee. “Was it really that obvious that I was… smitten with Kurt?”

Sebastian grinned. “Smitten doesn’t even begin to cover it. I saw your Tumblr; you were head over heels in love with her when you were thirteen.”

Blaine blushed. “I was not,” she replied indignantly. 

“You really were,” Sebastian said with a chuckle. “It’s okay; you were a pretty good girlfriend. And besides, everyone admires their idols.”

“Thanks,” Blaine replied, drinking the last of her coffee. “We need to hang out more.”

“We do,” he agreed.

“My NYADA audition is soon, so I should have some more free time after that,” Blaine said. “How are you doing with your college applications?”

“Great,” Sebastian replied. “I’m a shoe-in for Harvard. Dad’s already set up my personal contact interview in two week’s time. I just have to astound them with my charms.”

Blaine grinned. “You’ll do fantastically.”

“I know,” Sebastian replied with a wink. “C’mon, let’s go. We can catch up on _America’s Next Top Model_ and watch Tyra Banks throw things at people.”

Blaine laughed. “Sounds like an excellent plan.”

~*~

“Tell me about your childhood?” Kurt whispered softly.

Blaine shifted a little under the blankets of Kurt’s bed, slipping one her feet between Kurt’s own. “Umm, there’s not really much to tell.”

“Sure there is,” Kurt said. “You said you have an older brother… Cooper? What’s he like?”

“He’s… _Cooper_ ,” Blaine replied. “He’s ten years older than me. I… Well, I’m the mistake that should have never happened.”

“Blaine…”

“It’s okay,” Blaine said with a shrug. “I’ve had that thrown at me since I was a kid. Usually when I did something wrong.”

“You’re not a mistake,” Kurt said vehemently. 

Blaine gave her a sad smile. “Thank you.”

Kurt closed the distance between them and kissed Blaine soundly on the lips. 

“I…” Blaine sighed and Kurt laced their fingers together, squeezing softly. “I was raised by five different nannies until I was old enough to look after myself. So, I was fifteen when my parents figured that I could do my own dishes, cook my own meals and keep my room tidy, even though I had been doing it long before that.

“My mum is an interior designer for celebrities, and she travels a lot,” Blaine continued. “My dad… He’s never home before ten in the evening and is out the door before I even wake up. He’s… Well, let’s just say that Cooper is his favourite, despite Coop leaving for Los Angeles the second he could.”

“What about _you_?” Kurt asked softly.

“What about me?” 

“I know you don’t really see your immediate family that often but is there someone that you were close to growing up? Did you have any pets?” Kurt asked.

“No pets. Ever,” Blaine replied. “Dad’s _allergic_ to dogs and Mum’s allergic to cats. They didn’t want to deal with me, let alone animals.” She sighed. “Umm. I was close to my grandmother before she died. We got along really well. She always had time for me. She hated that I was always being looked after by nannies and she would always come around. My dad hated that she doted on me so much. Oh, she was my dad’s mum.

“She used to tell me that I could be anything I wanted,” Blaine continued. “She taught me how to cook and how to dress with style. She even bought me my first pair of heels.”

Kurt smiled. “She sounds amazing.”

“Yeah, she really was,” Blaine said softly. “She died when I was thirteen. She left me a large trust fund for when I turn eighteen, though, which is nice.”

“Grandparents are good like that,” Kurt said with a chuckle.

“My mum’s parents are still in the Philippines,” Blaine added. “I’ve seen them about three times since I became a teenager.”

“That must be hard,” Kurt commented.

Blaine shook her head. “Not really,” she replied. “I didn’t grow up with them, so they’re kind of strangers to me. Mum goes over there all of the time. She goes to work there whenever she feels like it, or between jobs or just to get away. She never takes me.”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said, reaching over to push Blaine’s hair over her shoulder. “If it helps, I think they’re missing out on a massive opportunity to get to know the best granddaughter they probably have.”

Blaine smiled. “Thank you.”

Kurt grinned back. “Besides, when you’re a famous Broadway star, they’ll be dying to see you perform.”

Blaine chuckled. “Maybe.”

They fell quiet; the only sound in the otherwise silent room was their breathing.

Kurt shifted a little closer and leant in to kiss Blaine on the lips. “You’ll always have me,” she whispered.

“I love you,” Blaine said.

Kurt paused for a moment before smiling. “I love you too.”

Blaine reached up, tangling her fingers in the hair at the back of Kurt’s head as she kissed her again. Her heart soared in her chest as they kissed and Blaine felt like she was truly loved for the first time in her life.

~*~

Sunday mornings were Blaine’s favourites. She usually spent the night at Kurt’s and waking up with Kurt spooning her, or with Kurt’s arms draped across Blaine’s chest was the best way to wake up, she thought.

They never had to rush. Kurt didn’t have work until the afternoon and Blaine had usually done all of her homework before then, so they could spend the morning together. 

Their sexual relationship had grown since the first time they’d had sex and Blaine was learning so much. Kurt was so patient and showed her everything along the way. How to touch a woman, how to give her multiple orgasms just with her fingers alone.

She’d even taught Blaine how to go down on a woman. That had been nerve-wracking for Blaine but when Kurt had shuddered underneath her mouth and had moaned her name, Blaine had felt amazing. She was still in awe that Kurt wanted to be with her but there she was, still in a relationship with her.

Blaine slipped out of bed to use Kurt’s bathroom and freshen up a little. She crawled back into bed a few minutes later and Kurt’s arms automatically went around her, pulling her close.

Kurt pressed kisses along Blaine’s shoulder and up her neck, causing Blaine to sigh softly. 

“Morning,” Kurt mumbled against Blaine’s skin.

“Morning,” Blaine replied, turning in Kurt’s arms so she could kiss her on the lips. 

“Mmm,” Kurt sighed. “I’ll be right back.”

Blaine nodded as Kurt slipped out of the bed, completely naked, and headed for her bathroom. She yawned and burrowed back into the blankets and closed her eyes, waiting for Kurt to rejoin her.

“It’s cold out there,” Kurt said as she slipped back into bed. 

Blaine chuckled. “Well, it is still technically winter,” she replied.

“I think you should warm me up,” Kurt said with a sultry look. 

Blaine grinned. “I think I can do that,” she replied, moving until she was pressed against Kurt, their legs tangling together.

Blaine tilted her head so she could kiss Kurt on the lips. Kurt’s mouth opened underneath hers and Blaine sighed as their tongues touched, moving against each other’s lazily. 

“Are you warm yet?” Blaine asked between kisses.

“Nope,” Kurt replied, shaking her head. 

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt again. She shifted so she was on top of Kurt and she settled between her legs. “How about now?”

“Nope,” Kurt replied with a teasing grin.

Blaine chuckled and kissed her way across Kurt’s chest. She paused every time Kurt’s breath hitched, sucking, kissing and licking her way across Kurt’s breasts and down to her thighs. She slowly kissed her way up Kurt’s thighs, stopping every now and then to just enjoy the noises coming from Kurt. 

Blaine looked up at Kurt through her eyelashes as she pressed a kiss at the point where thigh met hip. She saw Kurt nod her head and Blaine shifted once more, settling comfortably between Kurt’s legs. She dipped her head and let her tongue lick a long strip upwards from Kurt’s entrance to her clit, enjoying the way Kurt involuntary arched into the touch.

She licked her lips and covered her mouth over much of Kurt as she can. She let her tongue circle around Kurt’s clit before moving lower. She slipped her tongue into Kurt’s opening and slowly thrust it in and out of her. Kurt moaned above her, one hand going into Blaine’s hair, encouraging her to keep going. Blaine suppressed a whimper as Kurt’s muscles clenched around her tongue and she pulled back to slip a finger into Kurt. Kurt kept tightening around her. It felt amazing. 

Blaine added another finger and pulled her tongue out. She licked her way back up and gently sucked Kurt’s clit into her mouth. She’d happily discovered that Kurt loved her clit being sucked after the first few times she’d gone down on her. Blaine had to admit, it felt amazing having that done to herself as well and she was more than eager to make Kurt feel as good as possible as well.

Kurt panted heavily above her, moaning out Blaine’s name every now and then. Kurt’s hand tightened in Blaine’s hair when Blaine rubbed her tongue against Kurt’s clit in a specific way. She smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt’s clit before moving away completely. She removed her fingers from inside of Kurt and replaced them with her tongue. She could feel Kurt’s wetness all around her tongue and Blaine moaned into it. 

“Blaine,” Kurt moaned. “So close, please.”

Blaine nodded and slipped two of her fingers back inside Kurt, thrusting them in and out of Kurt at a pace she knew Kurt liked. She took Kurt’s clit back into her mouth, licking and sucking it all over. She flicked her tongue against it and Kurt let out a high pitched moan. Her fingers tightened in Blaine’s hair again and her entire body trembled.

Kurt’s muscles clenched around Blaine’s fingers and coated her with wetness as she came hard, panting heavily as she did. Blaine kept moving her tongue against Kurt’s clit and slowed the movements of her fingers down while Kurt rode out her orgasm. Kurt’s body twitched with each stroke of her tongue on Kurt’s clit. Kurt’s hand left Blaine’s hair and Blaine saw her flop heavily back onto the bed. Blaine shifted from between her legs and settled on her side next to Kurt’s trembling body. She pulled the blankets up around them and rubbed at Kurt’s arms, trying to get rid of the goosebumps.

Kurt rolled over into her arms, snuggling into them completely. Blaine smiled and peppered kisses along Kurt’s hairline until she reached Kurt’s lips. Kurt sighed contently into the kiss, making Blaine smile.

“Give me a minute to recover,” Kurt said and Blaine chuckled.

“Take all the time you need,” she replied. “We’ve got all morning.”

~*~

“I’m so nervous,” Blaine said, wringing her hands together in front of her.

“You’ll be fine,” Tina said assuredly. “You’ve rehearsed this so many times with Kurt that you know it like the back of your hand. You can do this.”

“And if you fuck up, at least your girlfriend is famous.”

“Sebastian. Don’t help,” Blaine said, giving him a small glare.

“Blainey, you’ll be fine,” Sebastian added.

“Don’t call me that,” Blaine mumbled as she stood off to the side of the stage, watching a girl in her grade belt out Christina Aguilera’s _Soar_. “I’m going to fail.”

“No you’re not,” Tina said sternly. “You’re going to go out there and you’re going to show them exactly why you are perfect for NYADA, okay?”

Blaine shook her head. “I’m not ready,” she said, adjusting her bonnet. 

“Blaine, stop fiddling.”

Blaine looked up and saw Kurt coming towards her. “What are you doing here?” she whispered. She felt her stomach swoop pleasantly at the sight of her girlfriend and she hummed happily when Kurt kissed her softly on the lips. 

“I’m here to watch you nail your audition,” Kurt replied.

Blaine beamed at her. “You’re working though…”

“So I took an hour off work, no one is going to miss me,” Kurt said with a shrug. 

Blaine knew she was probably looking at Kurt with the biggest heart eyes ever but she didn’t care because her girlfriend was there to make sure she was going to do okay.

“Blaine Anderson.”

“Oh, that’s me,” Blaine muttered, feeling nervous all over again.

“You can do this,” Kurt said, adjusting her bonnet. She turned Blaine towards the stage and patted her on the bottom twice in succession.

Blaine walked on stage in full _Mary Poppins_ costume and approached the middle of the stage, glad she was wearing a headset microphone that would allow her to sing and dance freely. She stared out at the auditorium seats and saw Carmen Tibedaux sitting there. 

“Hi,” she began a little nervously. “I’m Blaine Anderson and I will be singing _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_ from _Mary Poppins_.”

Blaine closed her eyes briefly and started the song off. She could feel her self building up the momentum of the song and began doing the routine that Kurt had helped her learn. 

Blaine resisted the urge to look over at Kurt once she had finished her performance. She felt her nerves return as Carmen made notes on the sheet of paper in front of her. 

“ _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_ ,” Carmen started. “A risky choice.”

Blaine nodded, unsure if she should speak.

“Why did you choose it?” 

“I… My idol, Kurt Hummel, was Mary on Broadway and I wanted to do one of her musicals,” Blaine explained. “I was going to do _Wicked_ , originally but I didn’t want to do something _safe_.”

Carmen nodded once and she put the pieces of paper in her briefcase. “I’m sure Kurt would be _very_ proud of that performance.”

Blaine’s eyes widened at Carmen’s statement. She watched as Carmen left the row she was on and head up the stairs to leave the auditorium.

“Oh my god,” Blaine breathed once she was gone.

“Blaine!” Tina squealed, throwing her arms around Blaine in a massive hug. “You were brilliant!”

“I… Wow,” Blaine muttered, hugging Tina back. She let Tina lead her off the stage into the wings where Sebastian pulled her in for a tight hug.

“I am so proud of you,” Sebastian whispered in her ear. He kissed her soundly on the cheek before pushing her towards Kurt, who had the biggest smile on her face that Blaine had ever seen.

“She’s right,” Kurt said. “Kurt Hummel is _very proud of you_.”

Blaine almost swooned at the compliment and Kurt’s lips met her own in a celebratory kiss. She wrapped her arms around Kurt’s shoulders, keeping her close as they kissed. 

“So I didn’t suck?” Blaine asked once they had parted.

“Definitely not,” Kurt replied, undoing the tie for Blaine’s bonnet from under her chin. 

“You were _amazing_ , Blaine,” Tina said. “You really were.”

Blaine grinned. “Someone pinch me.”

Sebastian pinched her arm and Blaine glared at him. “What? You asked someone to pinch you, I just complied.”

Blaine shook her head and squeezed his hand in thanks. “I can’t believe I just did that.”

“We should go celebrate!” Tina said excitedly.

Blaine nodded in agreement. “We should.”

“I can’t right now,” Kurt said. “But you and I are going to have a celebration of our own when I get home from work tonight.”

Blaine smiled at Kurt. “Okay,” she said.

Kurt kissed her again and Sebastian made a comment about ‘sickly sweet couples’ before they parted and Blaine headed to the green room to get changed back into her school uniform.

~*~

“I can’t believe there’s only eight weeks left of school.”

Blaine looked up from her pizza at Tina. She swallowed her mouthful and nodded. “This year has gone really fast,” she agreed. “It’s going to be strange leaving it all behind.”

“We’ll still catch up though, won’t we?” Tina asked softly.

“Of course we will,” Blaine replied. “Tina, you’re my best friend. You’d _better_ keep in contact with me.”

Tina gave her a watery smile and Blaine set her slice down in the box and quickly wiped her hands on a napkin so she could go and hug Tina. The moment she wrapped her arms around Tina’s shoulders, she started to sob. Blaine quickly reached for some more napkins so Tina could wipe her eyes. She held Tina close, letting her cry it out. 

It was so strange to think that she’d no longer be in high school in eight weeks time. Blaine’s eighteenth birthday was only two weeks away and her parents had said she could have a birthday party, provided that she kept her grades up and that she didn’t invite too many people.

Blaine really just wanted to spend her birthday with Kurt, Tina and Sebastian. That’s what she wanted. 

Her birthday fell on a Monday, though, which meant she would be in school for most of the day but her parents said they would organise a party for two weekends after her birthday because they both had commitments that they couldn’t possibly get out off, according to her mother, the weekend following Blaine’s birthday. 

Blaine didn’t really care about a party but it was apparently a rather large social event for her parents. Of course they wanted to make things about themselves but she was used to that. As long as she got to spend the sometime on her actual birthday with Kurt, she would be the happiest person alive.

Tina’s sobs slowly subsided and Blaine gave her a squeeze. “C’mon, let’s go have showers, put our pyjamas on and watch some cheesy movies in my bedroom.”

“Okay,” Tina replied with a nod. 

Blaine took the napkins from Tina’s hands and cleaned up their mess while Tina headed for the shower. She put the leftover pizza into the refrigerator for later. She headed to her room to get her pyjamas when she noticed her laptop still open on her desk. She paused and scrolled through her open Tumblr dashboard and bit her lip.

She felt a bit odd reblogging gifsets and pictures of Kurt now they were dating. She hadn’t done it nearly as much as she used to and she didn’t have people messaging her and asking her why, so that was a bonus.

Now that she had the real life Kurt in her life, she didn’t feel the need to constantly follow her whereabouts on Tumblr. 

She logged off her computer, figuring she’d do something with her blog at a later date. She headed for the bathroom to have a nice, hot shower.

Once Blaine was done, she left her bathroom in her pyjamas with a towel wrapped around her hair on top of her head. She pulled out some DVDs for Tina to choose from and switched on her television. She let the noise fill her otherwise quiet room and headed to her vanity to comb through her hair. Usually she just left it up when she was home so it was out of her face but Kurt had commented on a few occasions how much she loved seeing Blaine’s hair down. 

Blaine had also noticed that Kurt _loved_ running her hands through Blaine’s hair. It always made her feel good when Kurt ran her fingers through Blaine’s hair, or massaged her scalp. 

She left her hair down to air dry and figured she’d put some products in it to stop the frizz once it was completely dry.

Tina rejoined her a few minutes later and immediately picked up a movie for them to watch.

“I’ll go make snacks,” Blaine said, leaving the bedroom for the kitchen.

She returned with popcorn, chocolate and drinks for them and climbed into her bed next to Tina, who was already propped up against the pillows. 

Tina smiled and took one of the drinks from her and took a sip before putting it on the bedside table.

Blaine set the bowl between them and turned her attention to _The Little Mermaid_. She grinned at Tina’s choice and settled down to watch the movie.

A short while into the film, Tina began to talk.

“What’s it like dating someone older?” she asked.

Blaine turned her attention to Tina. “It’s just like dating Sebastian but Kurt just has her own home.”

“So it’s not… _odd_?” Tina asked.

Blaine shook her head. “Not really, no. I mean, I know Kurt’s a lot older than me but I don’t see her age when we’re together. Like she doesn’t see mine. When we’re together, it’s just us. Age is just a number.”

Tina smiled. “You’re really cute together,” she said.

“Thank you,” Blaine replied with a grin. “I have no idea how I got so lucky to have her in my life but I am so glad that I do.”

“Does she love you?”

Blaine nodded confidently. “Yeah,” she replied. “We said it to each other a while ago. It was pretty amazing.”

Tina smiled again. “I think I love Mike.”

“That’s great!” Blaine said happily. She picked up some more popcorn to eat. “He is so lovely.”

“He is,” Tina agreed. “I like that he’s older, too. I mean, he’s not Kurt older but he said being in college has made him more mature. I just love that.”

“Has he told you he loves you yet?” Blaine asked softly.

“He almost did the other night but then my mum interrupted us,” Tina replied. “I think it will be soon.”

Blaine grinned. “Tell me everything when he does.”

“I will,” Tina promised. 

Blaine turned her attention back to the movie when Tina did, feeling content. She knew things were slowly changing but they had been for the good so far, she figured she could handle a little more change in the future.

~*~

The sound of her phone buzzing on her bedside table woke Blaine up on her birthday. She groaned and blindly groped for it and pressed the ‘answer’ button.

“’lo?” she mumbled and then yawned.

“ _Happy birthday, squirt!_ ”

Blaine opened her eyes. “Hey, Coop, thanks,” she said, sitting up in her bed. 

“ _How is the birthday girl today?_ ”

“Coop, it’s…” Blaine glanced at the time on her phone. “It’s six in the morning, where are you?”

“ _I’m in London, baby sis_!” Cooper said, sounding excited. “ _It’s almost noon here, I’ve been hanging out all morning to call you._ ”

Blaine smiled, unable to feel annoyed that he’d woken her up. “I’m so jealous.”

“ _I know, it’s amazing here, Blaine. I’ll have to bring you over now you’re all legal,_ ” Cooper said.

“I’m not completely legal,” Blaine pointed out.

“ _Technicalities_ ,” Cooper said, unfazed. “ _Anyway, I just wanted to wish my little sister the happiest of birthdays. You only turn eighteen once!_ ”

“Bring me back something nice,” Blaine said, grinning.

“ _I will_ ,” Cooper replied.

They kept talking while Blaine got out of bed and made it with one hand. She set her school uniform out and headed into the kitchen to make something for breakfast while she was still on the phone to her brother. 

After a while, they hung up and Blaine took her breakfast bagel to her bedroom to finish while she checked her email. 

She finished getting ready and picked her favourite headband with the bowtie on it and slipped it into her hair, keeping her hair down for the day.

Blaine pushed the call button for the elevator and a text came through from Sebastian, wishing her a happy birthday and that he would meet her at school. She grinned and stepped blindly into the elevator as she pocketed her phone.

“Don’t you just look delicious like that?”

Blaine looked up to see Kurt staring at her with a hungry gaze. “Hi,” she said with a smile.

Instead of Kurt pulling her in for a kiss, like Blaine expected, she took Blaine’s hand and led her straight back into Blaine’s home. 

“Kurt?” she asked. 

“Shh,” Kurt replied, smiling at Blaine.

Blaine shook her head and followed Kurt back to her bedroom. Kurt finally kissed her once they were in Blaine’s room and Blaine moaned into it. She wrapped her arms around Kurt’s middle and sighed softly as Kurt’s tongue massaged against her own. 

“You know,” Kurt whispered, kissing down Blaine’s neck to suck on the pulse point. “I’ve had some fantasies about fucking you while you’re in this uniform.”

“Y-you have?” Blaine asked, breathless. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, content to just let Kurt have her way with her.

“Mmmhmm,” Kurt replied, grazing her lips up Blaine’s neck. She felt Kurt’s hot breath on her ear and it made her tingle all over. “Can I fuck you while you’re wearing your uniform?”

Blaine nodded and Kurt crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Blaine dropped her bag onto the floor from her shoulder and shook off her cardigan. She felt Kurt’s hand stroking up her thigh and under her skirt.

“Blaine,” Kurt said, pulling back, lust evident in her eyes. “You’re wearing a g-string?”

Blaine flushed a little. “I figured it’s my birthday, I can do what I want.”

Kurt grinned. “This is even hotter than I imagined.”

Blaine moaned when Kurt’s hand grabbed a handful of her arse and squeezed. She pushed back into Kurt’s touch, wanting more. 

“Bed,” Kurt whispered, guiding Blaine back onto her bed. 

Blaine quickly got comfortable and kicked off her high heels before Kurt parted her legs and leaned down to kiss her. 

Blaine curled her fingers in Kurt’s long hair, kissing her back. Kurt’s hands stroked over the outside of Blaine’s thighs, squeezing every now and then. Blaine gasped as Kurt shifted above her and ran her fingers lightly over the material of Blaine’s underwear.

“You’re so wet already,” Kurt whispered against Blaine’s lips.

Blaine whimpered, wanting more. Kurt pulled away slightly, lightly kissing each of Blaine’s eyelids, her cheeks and the tip of her nose. She shifted above Blaine and kissed her way down Blaine’s throat, lingering where Blaine’s shirt opened a little at the front. 

Kurt kissed the inside of each of Blaine’s knees, making her giggle at the touch. Blaine’s eyes fluttered closed and she enjoyed the kisses and touches. 

Her eyes snapped open again when she felt Kurt’s tongue drag over the top of her underwear. She let out a surprised ‘oh’ as Kurt did it again.

Blaine felt Kurt push her g-string to the side and she immediately started licking and sucking at Blaine’s clit. Kurt’s tongue and mouth moved over her in all the ways that Blaine loved. She sighed as one of Kurt’s fingers slipped into her and began fucking her slowly.

“Kurt,” Blaine moaned, her hand going into Kurt’s hair as she flicked her tongue against Blaine’s clit in a fast motion. Her breathing grew heavier and she could feel her orgasm approaching quickly. 

She felt herself clench down on Kurt’s fingers as she came, panting all the while. Kurt’s tongue slowly stroked her, pushing into her entrance in place of her fingers. 

Blaine felt her body respond to every movement, every touch and every kiss. Kurt pressed a kiss to the inside of Blaine’s thigh before slipping her underwear back into place.

Blaine sighed as Kurt laid down beside her, her head propped up on her arm, looking down at Blaine. 

“Happy birthday,” Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiled. “Thank you,” she replied. “That was the best birthday present _ever_.”

Kurt chuckled. “I’m glad.”

“Nothing’s going to live up to that now,” Blaine added.

Kurt smiled and leant over to kiss her on the lips. Blaine sighed when they parted and she shifted a little on the bed to get comfortable again. 

“Ugh, I really don’t want to go to school now,” Blaine said, burying her face in Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt laughed and kissed the top of her head. “I’ve got that covered,” she said.

Blaine looked up as Kurt pulled out her phone. She winked at Blaine and held the phone to her ear.

“Yes, hello,” Kurt started. “This is Kurt Hummel, I’m Blaine’s neighbour. I noticed that Blaine looked _positively_ unfit for school this morning when I saw her in the elevator, so I hope you don’t mind that I’m calling on her behalf… No, no, that’s fine… Yes, that’s me… Thank you, I’m glad you like the shows. I’ll be sure to pass the message on… Thank you.”

Blaine stared at Kurt wide eyed. “I can’t believe you just did that!” she said.

Kurt shrugged and kissed Blaine again. “What can I say? It was purely selfish of me. I want my girlfriend to have the best possible birthday with _lots_ of orgasms and she can’t do that if she’s stuck in school.”

Blaine laughed happily and pulled Kurt in for another kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

Blaine kissed Kurt briefly on the lips before sitting up. “Well, I may as well get out of this uniform if I’m not going to school.”

Kurt grinned. “You could keep it on…”

Blaine flushed a little and smiled back. “Maybe another time,” she replied boldly.

Kurt gave her a look of approval and Blaine noticed she kept watch as she changed into something more comfortable.

“So, what do you want to do today, birthday girl?” Kurt asked.

“Have lots of sex with you?” 

“After that,” Kurt said with a chuckle. “We have the _whole_ day together. What do you want to do?”

Blaine grinned as her mind filled with ideas.

~*~

Blaine collapsed on her bed after finally getting home from a long day out with Kurt. She hadn’t stopped smiling the entire day. They had done silly touristy things like seeing the Statue of Liberty and going to the top of the Empire State Building. Blaine had loved it all.

She had wanted to spend her birthday with Kurt and it had come true. She was the happiest girl alive.

After they had seen the Statue of Liberty, they had got lunch at the cutest little restaurant that Blaine had ever seen. Kurt had told the staff that it was her birthday and they had brought out a large double choc chip muffin with a candle in it and had sung happy birthday to her right there in the middle of the restaurant. 

Blaine had shared her muffin with Kurt and hadn’t stopped smiling through it. After lunch, they had gone shopping to all of Blaine’s favourite stores and some of Kurt’s. The moment the staff saw Kurt, they were immediately attentive and catered to her every whim. She had carefully explained that it was Blaine’s birthday and to give her whatever she wanted.

Blaine knew she was being completely spoiled but it felt so amazing to have someone just give their complete attention to her. 

Blaine had found a note from her mother near the coffee pot before she and Kurt had left for the day saying that she was going to be out of town until after the weekend and that they would have a nice family dinner then. Blaine had thrown it in the bin. She didn’t care what her parents were doing; she’d had incredible birthday sex, twice, before she’d even left the house that morning and hadn’t thought of them once.

“C’mon, get up or we’re going to be late for dinner,” Kurt said, entering the bedroom.

“Dinner?” Blaine repeated. “I cannot _move_.”

Kurt nodded and crossed over to the bed where Blaine was lying. She climbed up and straddled Blaine’s thighs. “I have reservations for eight,” she said, dipping her head to press a kiss to Blaine’s stomach where her top had ridden up.

Blaine sighed at the touch and nodded. “Okay,” she said. “I’ll get ready.”

“Good,” Kurt smiled. “I think you should wear that gorgeous red dress you got today from Saks.”

“Alright,” Blaine replied with a grin of her own. She got up off the bed and pulled out the dress that Kurt had bought her. She changed her underwear as well, slipping into the red lacy bra and knickers set that she still thought was quite sexy. 

Once she was done, she pulled on a pair of strappy red high heels and asked Kurt to zip her up. Kurt crossed the room and carefully zipped Blaine’s dress up. Blaine felt Kurt’s lips touch her shoulder in a soft kiss before she moved to her neck. 

Blaine sighed and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feel of Kurt’s lips on her skin.

“I’ll be right back,” Kurt said. “I just have to get changed.”

Blaine nodded and tried not to shiver as Kurt’s warmth left her. She sat down at her vanity and combed her hair, styling it so she could use the adorable bowtie clip that she had purchased in a vintage store that Kurt had taken her to that afternoon. She slipped the clip into place and smiled. 

Blaine checked her phone, seeing a happy birthday text from her mother and a couple of messages from Tina and Sebastian. She felt a little bad that she hadn’t gone to school and had missed them but she reasoned that she would see them the next day. 

Kurt came back half an hour later and Blaine was completely ready.

“You look amazing,” Kurt said. 

Blaine smiled. “Thank you,” she said, grabbing her matching bolero and slipping into it. 

“C’mon, let’s go.” Kurt held her hand out for Blaine to take and Blaine gladly followed her to the elevator.

They got into Kurt’s private limousine and Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand softly. “Have you had a good day so far?” she asked.

Blaine nodded. “The best,” she replied. “Thank you so much for this.”

Kurt smiled. “There’s no need to thank me,” she said. “I wanted you to have an amazing birthday.”

“I have,” Blaine said, feeling tears spring to her eyes. She willed herself not to cry because the last thing she wanted to do was go into a restaurant with Kurt looking blotchy and red eyed.

The car stopped a short while later and Kurt got out first. She held her hand out for Blaine to take as she got out of the car and to Blaine’s surprise, didn’t let go. They headed into the restaurant and Kurt murmured something to the server that Blaine couldn’t hear.

She led Blaine through the restaurant and through a door. Blaine stopped when she saw Tina, Mike, Sebastian and Ryan already in the private room that Kurt had obviously booked.

“Happy birthday!” they chorused.

Blaine smiled. “You guys!” she said happily. 

Tina was the first to get up and hug her, squeezing her tightly. “Happy birthday, Blaine.”

Blaine hugged everyone in turn, leaving Sebastian for last. “You planned this, didn’t you?” she asked him.

Sebastian shook his head. “Not guilty,” he said. “This is all your woman’s doing?”

“Please don’t call me that,” Kurt said from behind Blaine. She slipped her arms around Blaine from behind and Blaine smiled. “Like I said, I wanted you to have the best birthday.”

Blaine smiled and turned around in Kurt’s arms, kissing her soundly on the lips. “I love you,” she said.

Kurt repeated the words back to Blaine before kissing her again.

They parted after Sebastian made a lewd remark and they sat down at the table.

“Order whatever you want,” Kurt said to everyone. “Tonight is on me.”

Blaine beamed at her girlfriend, unable to stop smiling. 

“We have presents as well,” Tina said. “But Kurt wanted to wait until after dinner to share them.”

“Then why tell me now?” Blaine asked with a pout but it quickly turned into a grin.

“Patience is a virtue,” Sebastian said with a look from across the table.

Blaine poked her tongue out at him childishly because she figured it was her birthday and she could.

“What have you done today then?” Tina asked. “I noticed you weren’t in school.”

Blaine glanced at Kurt with a dreamy smile. “We–”

“They spent the day having sex,” Sebastian said, cutting her off.

Blaine rolled her eyes.

“Not _all_ day,” Kurt replied and Blaine flushed when Kurt shot her a wink. “Just in the morning and we will probably again later tonight but we actually did other stuff today.”

Blaine grinned when Sebastian fell silent. She turned her attention back to Tina to answer her question. She mentioned all of the fun things they had done and how amazing it had all been.

They kept talking throughout the entire meal, everyone sharing what was happening in their lives at that moment. 

Blaine watched Tina and Mike, noticing how adorable they were and she saw Mike lean in to kiss her a few times as well. She figured that if Mike hadn’t told her that he loved her yet, it would definitely be that night. She could clearly see the love in Mike’s eyes whenever he looked at Tina. 

Blaine smiled to herself as she finished eating her meal. 

Once their server came and took away the plates, Tina clapped her hands excitedly. She lifted a bag up off the floor and placed it on the table. “This is from Mike and me,” she said.

Blaine happily accepted the bag and pulled out a vinyl record of _Wicked_. Her eyes widened as she flipped it over and saw that it was the soundtrack from Kurt’s performance and she squealed.

“Tina!” she said, getting up to hug her best friend again. “This is too much!” 

“Don’t be silly,” Tina said. “We wanted to.”

Blaine hugged Tina and Mike both in succession and tried not to cry again. She eventually sat back down only for Sebastian to hand over his and Ryan’s gift for her. 

She opened the gift and saw the most exquisite jewellery box she’d ever laid her eyes on. She felt her heart tug in her chest with the sheer amount of affection she felt for the pair. 

Blaine hugged both of them and squeezed Sebastian extra tight. 

“You’re amazing,” she whispered.

“I know,” Sebastian replied. “Happy birthday, Blaine.”

Blaine kissed his cheek soundly and sat back down.

“I guess that leaves me,” Kurt said.

“What? Kurt, no,” Blaine protest. “You’ve already done so much for me today.”

Kurt hushed her and slid a long, carefully wrapped box to her. Blaine chuckled when she saw that it was bowtie wrapping paper covering the gift and there was a little bowtie shaped card stuck to the front that simply said ‘Blaine’.

She unwrapped the gift as carefully as possible, not wanting to rip the paper and she slid out a velvet box. She opened the lid to find a gold necklace sitting inside. She lifted it out and saw that Kurt had clearly got her a custom made necklace with her name spelled out in the most perfect script she’d ever seen. There were little rhinestones on the stem of the letter B and she ran her finger over them.

“Wait…” she mumbled. “Are these real diamonds?”

Kurt nodded. “I thought it looked better with them on.”

Blaine all but threw herself at Kurt, kissing her wherever she could reach. Kurt’s lips eventually found her own and they shared a long kiss. 

“ _Kurt_ ,” she whispered. “This is _way too much_.”

“Shh, no, it isn’t,” Kurt replied. “I want to. I know you haven’t had the best birthdays growing up and I really, really love you. I want to do this for you.”

Blaine choked back a sob. “I love you so much,” she whispered against Kurt’s lips. 

She pulled back after a few moments and gratefully took a tissue from the small pack Tina offered out to her. She wiped at her eyes and her nose and took a deep breath.

“Put it on me?” Blaine asked Kurt softly.

Kurt nodded and took the necklace from Blaine’s hands. Blaine lifted her hair out of the way as Kurt slipped the necklace into place. 

She immediately reached down to touch it, letting her fingers trace the letters that spelled out her name.

“Right, now you’re done crying, can we have cake?” Sebastian asked.

Blaine let out a wet laugh and dabbed at her eyes again while Kurt nodded next to her. 

“I’ll go let our server know we’re ready,” Kurt said. She kissed Blaine again before getting up and leaving the room.

Tina slipped into Kurt’s empty seat and gently lifted the necklace to touch it. “This is amazing,” she said. 

“That’s one hell of a girlfriend you have there,” Ryan said.

Blaine smiled. “Yeah, it is,” she agreed.

Blaine felt like her heart had grown ten times its size in her chest with the amount of love she felt for Kurt. She stroked her name on the necklace again and sighed softly. She had never received anything like this for her birthday before. Sure, her parents had bought her extravagant things because they thought she wanted them but nothing had ever compared to this.

Kurt rejoined them a few minutes later and just as she sat down, their server wheeled in a large cake that read ‘Happy 18th Blaine!” on it.

Blaine smiled and blew out the candles, making a wish that she would always feel this happy.

~*~

By the time they got back to Kurt’s penthouse, it was after midnight. Blaine gladly kicked off her high heels next to Kurt’s couch and sat down. She was utterly exhausted. She checked her phone for any messages from anyone in her family and wasn’t surprised to see none.

Kurt joined her in the living room a short while later, holding a punnet of freshly washed strawberries, two champagne flutes and a bottle of champagne.

“Come with me?” 

Blaine nodded and got up off the couch to follow Kurt. She thought Kurt would go straight for the bedroom but was surprised when Kurt headed for her bathroom instead. She set the items in her hand down on the floor next to her large bath and she leaned over to put the plug in and run the water. Blaine watched as Kurt added different liquids to the bath, filling the room with the most amazing smell. She watched as bubbles formed with the pressure of the water and she reached down to touch them.

Kurt turned and stood in front of Blaine. She reached for the zipper on Blaine’s dress and pulled it down. She slipped it off Blaine’s arms and Blaine stepped out of it. Kurt hung it up on a padded coat hanger that was on the back of the bathroom door before stepping out of her own dress as well.

Kurt tilted Blaine’s chin up and kissed her softly. Blaine kissed back, letting her hands rest on Kurt’s hips. Kurt reached for her bra and unhooked it at the back before taking it off. She reached for the hooks of her own bra as well and quickly set it to the side with Blaine’s. 

Kurt pressed kisses down Blaine’s chest and she pushed down the fabric of Blaine’s knickers until they were pooled at her ankles. She kicked them off and gasped as Kurt pressed a kiss right just above her folds before straightening herself. 

“Hop in,” Kurt said softly, nodding towards the bath. 

Blaine climbed in and let out a groan. “This feels amazing,” she said.

Kurt smiled. “I’m glad.”

Blaine watched as Kurt put one strawberry in each champagne flute and filled it up with champagne before putting the bottle back into the bucket of ice she had. She handed Blaine one before pulling off her own knickers and slipping into the tub behind Blaine.

Blaine sighed and settled against Kurt’s naked chest. 

“Happy birthday,” Kurt whispered before she kissed Blaine’s earlobe.

Blaine smiled. “Thank you,” she said, taking a sip from her glass. 

Kurt reached for her own glass and they silently sipped at their drinks. Blaine relaxed completely, letting the hot water envelop her like a blanket. She reached for Kurt’s free hand and linked their fingers together and rested their joined hands on her stomach. 

“Today has been the best day I’ve ever had,” Blaine said, turning her head so she could look at Kurt. “Thank you.”

Kurt smiled and kissed her soundly on the lips. “No need to thank me,” she said. “I’m just glad you’re happy.”

“I am,” Blaine replied, kissing Kurt again. 

They settled back in the water and Blaine closed her eyes. She felt Kurt take the champagne flute from her fingers and felt the kiss to her neck before Kurt started stroking a Blaine’s thighs. 

Blaine sighed and spread her legs without thinking about it. Kurt peppered kisses along her neck and down to her shoulder as she slipped her fingers between Blaine’s folds, easily finding her clit and rubbing it slowly.

Blaine tipped her head back onto Kurt’s shoulder, her breathing growing heavy. Kurt kept moving her fingers at the same slow pace, steadily working Blaine up. Before Blaine could even register what was going on, she was orgasming, holding onto Kurt’s free hand tightly. 

She sagged against Kurt, completely spent. Kurt hummed softly in Blaine’s ear, pausing every now and then to kiss wherever her lips could reach. Blaine turned her head to kiss Kurt on the lips. She brought one hand up out of the water to cup Kurt’s neck as they kissed. 

“Switch positions?” Blaine asked softly.

Kurt nodded and climbed out of the bath so she could move. Blaine wound her arms around Kurt’s middle as soon as she was settled against her chest. She kissed the back of Kurt’s neck and across her shoulder as she slipped her own hand between Kurt’s legs. 

“Go fast,” Kurt whispered. “I’m already so close.”

Blaine nodded against Kurt’s shoulder and she worked Kurt’s clit hard and fast. Kurt panted heavily, leaning back into Blaine’s embrace. Blaine teased Kurt’s entrance with a finger but didn’t push all the way in, still unsure if water sex was safe or not. 

She moved her hand back to Kurt’s clit at her guidance and all too soon, Kurt tensed in her arms before she orgasmed, breathing heavily.

Blaine kissed the nape of Kurt’s neck and she tightened her arms around Kurt’s middle, thinking that she could do this forever.

~*~

Blaine hummed to herself as she rode the elevator up to her floor. She stepped out and immediately headed for her room.

“Blaine.”

Blaine jumped at the sound of a voice and she quickly looked over to where the sound came from, extremely surprised to see both of her parents sitting on one of the couches in their living area.

Her parents were _never_ home this early. She had literally just got out of school and they were normally out for another seven hours at the very least. Something had to be wrong. 

“Mum… Dad?” she asked, feeling nervous all of a sudden. “What’s going on?”

“Come sit, dear,” her mother said, a pinched expression on her face.

Blaine hesitated for a moment before setting her bag down and sitting across from her parents in the single arm chair. She looked from her mother to her father and noticed that her dad, while looking particularly bored, also had a tense, angry aura about him.

She let her gaze settle on her mother and waited for one of them to speak.

“Is there anything you’d like to tell us?” her mother began.

Blaine gave them a confused look. “…No?” 

Her mother sighed and her father slapped a yellow envelope on the table and quickly leant back in his seat. Blaine opened the envelope and pulled out photographs of herself and Kurt kissing outside of some random shop.

Each of thee photos were of her and Kurt. She flicked through photo after photo of her and Kurt being close, kissing, holding hands, hugging and all of them, thankfully, were dated after her eighteenth birthday.

“Blaine?” her mother prompted. “Please explain.”

“I…” Blaine felt her throat go dry as she scrambled for something, anything, to say.

“Are they real?” her father asked.

Blaine looked up, taking in his disgusted expression. “Yes,” she said meekly. 

Her father made a noise in the back of his throat and her mother sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Did we do something _wrong_?” 

“What? No!” Blaine exclaimed, finally finding her voice. “I’m just… I’m gay.”

“Yes, well, we gathered that from these photos,” her father said shortly. “You and the slut from upstairs–” 

“Dad!” Blaine exclaimed at the same time her mother said “Anthony!”

“Sweetheart,” her mother tried. “We… We thought you were dating that lovely Sebastian boy?”

“We broke up,” Kurt said simply. “I figured out that I was gay and we broke up.” She didn’t bother to say anything about Sebastian.

Her mother sighed again. “Are you sure?” she asked.

Blaine nodded. “I am,” she replied.

Silence filled the room before her father stood up.

“I will not stand for this!” he announced. 

Blaine looked up at him, scared. “Dad… I… It’s not something I can control.”

“The hell it isn’t,” he snapped. “You were straight before, you can be straight again! No daughter of mine is a dyke!”

The words hit Blaine like she had been slapped across the face.

“Honey, your dad… well, he’s right,” her mother said, breaking the silence. “We don’t want you to be with a… well, _her_. You have such a bright future ahead of you. Why jeopardise all of that for a fling with a girl?”

“Mum!” Blaine exclaimed. “It’s not… It’s not a fling! I’m not straight. I lied to myself for so, _so_ long… I like girls.”

Her father sniffed harshly and Blaine turned her gaze to him. 

“Dad, please,” she said, feeling desperate.

“No.”

Blaine sat there, stunned. 

“You have half an hour to gather your things,” he said tersely. “Whatever you cannot gather will be thrown out. I do not want to see you while you are insistent that you are… It’s disgusting and I will not tolerate it in my home.”

Blaine felt her eyes swim with tears. “Mum… please,” she begged. 

Her mother sat stiffly and avoided Blaine’s gaze. “You have thirty minutes, Blaine; I suggest you use it wisely.”

Blaine gaped at her parents but she knew from her father’s temper that he wasn’t messing around. She hastily got up, grabbed her book bag and ran to her room. She pulled out her large suitcase and started filling it with everything she could get her hands on. She ran on autopilot, knowing that if she took a moment to stop or to think that she wouldn’t stop crying. 

At thirty minutes, Blaine’s mother appeared in her doorway. Blaine hastily zipped up the bag and pushed passed her mother, heading for the elevator. She didn’t look back as she pushed the button to close the doors. She pushed another button and rode up the one floor to Kurt’s penthouse. It was empty; Kurt was still at work, of course and wouldn’t be home until much later.

Blaine stared at her belongings and sat down in the middle of Kurt’s living room floor and cried like she had never cried before in her life.

~*~

The elevator doors opened hours later and Blaine didn’t even bother to look up. She hadn’t moved once from the spot on the floor where she’d all but collapsed.

“…Blaine?” Kurt’s voice called out to her. “Blaine… What…?”

Kurt knelt in front of Blaine and she felt a fresh wave of tears come over her as she threw her arms around Kurt and sobbed into her shoulder. 

Blaine wasn’t sure how long she cried for but she felt absolutely exhausted by the time her tears finally stopped flowing. She let Kurt walk her into the bedroom and she sat on the edge of Kurt’s bed, letting Kurt undress her out of her school uniform. She felt so utterly heartbroken just thinking about what happened.

“Blaine?” Kurt whispered. “Can you talk to me?”

“They,” Blaine started, voice hoarse from all of her crying. “They had pictures… They kicked me out.”

“Oh, honey,” Kurt whispered. She gathered Blaine into her arms and held her close. Blaine closed her eyes and rested her head against Kurt’s chest. 

After a short while, Kurt gently laid Blaine down in the bed and Blaine immediately curled into the blankets, trying not to cry again. Kurt joined her a moment later, wrapping her arms around Blaine once more.

“They’re my parents…” she whispered. “How… how could they do this to me?”

“I’m so sorry,” Kurt whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

Blaine lifted her head and pressed her lips to Kurt’s own. “Tell me you love me?” she asked.

“I love you,” Kurt replied instantly. “I love you _so_ much, Blaine.”

“Thank you,” Blaine mumbled, closing her eyes again.

~*~

Blaine woke up to an empty bed in the morning. She looked around, wondering why she was in Kurt’s bed with no Kurt next to her when she remembered everything that had happened the night before. She closed her eyes tightly, wishing that it had all been a bad dream. When she opened her eyes again, nothing had changed.

She sighed and rubbed at her eyes. They felt scratchy and puffy. She knew they would be red when she looked in the mirror. Her throat was raw and even swallowing hurt but she couldn’t bring herself to care too much.

She sighed and slipped out of the bed. She pulled Kurt’s dressing gown around her body and wandered out into the main living area. She could hear a hushed voice coming from the kitchen and she headed towards it.

Blaine stopped as she saw Kurt talking on her phone to someone. 

“Look, I’ve got to go,” Kurt said into the phone as she noticed Blaine. “Thank you for all of this.”

She hung up and immediately crossed the room and pulled Blaine into a hug. 

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Crap,” Blaine replied bluntly.

Kurt kissed her temple. “I want you to live with me,” she said as she pulled away.

Blaine frowned. “What?” she asked. 

“You’re eighteen now, you can legally live with me if you want to,” Kurt began. “You are old enough to leave home and to live wherever you want. I was just on the phone to my lawyer and he said that your parents can’t try and do anything _funny_ about all of this.”

“Y-you want me to live with you?” Blaine asked, stunned.

Kurt nodded. “I do,” she said. “I would have asked eventually but now it’s a little bit sooner than I thought it would be.”

Blaine’s head spun. “I… really?” she asked, flabbergasted. 

Kurt nodded again. “I don’t know if you realise it but I’m absolutely, crazily head over heels for you.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Blaine replied. “I… Yes. I’d love to.”

Kurt smiled and kissed her. “Thank you,” she said.

“I should be thanking you,” Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled and kissed her again. “Why don’t you have a shower or a bath while I sort some things out?”

“Okay,” Blaine replied with a nod.

She headed for Kurt’s bathroom (was it her bathroom now too?) and took a long shower, wanting to get rid of all her tear stains. 

When Blaine was done, she dressed in some of the clothes she packed and sighed. She’d have to buy all new stuff since she had left so much of it behind. She had focused on trying to gather as many personal belongings as possible like her photos, diaries and books. She was so glad that her laptop had been sitting on her desk, easily accessible when she packed her bag. She didn’t know if she could cope with losing all of her data on there.

Blaine exited the bedroom a short while later, hair still a little damp. Her eyes widened as she saw various people setting boxes down in Kurt’s living room.

“Kurt…?” Blaine asked softly.

Kurt turned to her with a smile. “Did you have a nice shower?” she asked.

Blaine nodded slowly. “What’s going on?”

“Oh,” Kurt said, glancing back at the boxes now encroaching into her living room. “I spoke with the building manager, he owes me a massive favour because I got his daughter front row tickets to see my show. Anyway, I told him that you needed some things from your penthouse but had been locked out and well, I hired these people to get the rest of your stuff.”

“…What?” Blaine asked, blinking.

“I know it’s just _things_ ,” Kurt said. “But they’re _your_ things and you shouldn’t have to lose them just because your parents… Well, let’s just say, you’re not losing them.”

“I… _Kurt_ ,” Blaine breathed. She wrapped her arms around Kurt and hugged her tightly. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” Kurt replied. “Your parents aren’t home, you need your clothes and school supplies, by the way, I called them and let them know that you’re going to be living with me for the rest of the school semester and that they should contact me at any time if they need to.

“You’re legally an adult now, so they can discuss things with you but this is your home now. They needed to know that. Oh, and you have the day off.”

Blaine sat down heavily on the couch, her mind overworking. She took a few deep breaths, trying to sort through her thoughts.

“Blaine?” Kurt asked, moving to sit down next to her.

“I… I have no idea what to say,” she whispered. 

“You don’t need to say anything,” Kurt assured her. “I want you to be here. I love you and no one is ever going to hurt you again.”

Blaine blinked back tears as best as she could and Kurt captured her lips in a kiss. “I love you too,” she whispered against Kurt’s lips.

~*~

The rest of the week was hard for Blaine. She knew that Kurt had to keep on working but she just wanted someone to hold her on an evening when she felt the sadness creep up in her chest.

Cooper had rang her the day after it had all happened and said that he would visit the moment he could. She told him not to worry, that work was more important than visiting her but he had insisted that he’d see her soon anyway.

Blaine hadn’t talked to her parents at all. She expected that her father had blown up at the fact that Blaine had managed to take all of her belongings but she was glad that she wouldn’t be there to experience it.

Kurt’s closet was now filled with Blaine’s clothes as well and Blaine wondered how on Earth she managed to find such an exceptional girlfriend. Not only had Kurt taken her in with no questions asked but she was willingly living with an eighteen year old. Every time Blaine’s mind went back to _that night_ , she had to force herself to stop thinking about it and just focus on the fact that Kurt wanted Blaine to live with her. That she _was_ living with Kurt. 

She’d gone to school for the last two days of the week and had explained the situation to both Tina and Sebastian, both of who were angry for her. Blaine said she was happier living with Kurt and that she was trying not to think too much about what had happened. Sure, it still hurt but she was trying to focus on finishing her senior year of high school as a priority.

Blaine opened Kurt’s mail box in the lobby of the building and pulled out the letters that were in there. She flicked through them, unsure of why she was even looking; it wasn’t like she was going to get post…

Blaine stopped as she saw an envelope with her name on it. She slipped her finger under the seal to break it and pulled out the sheet of paper inside.

She quickly scanned the contents and felt her body sag with relief. 

Her trust fund was one hundred percent hers. 

She knew after everything that had happened, her parents would try and take that away from her but since her inheritance and trust fund had all been set up by her grandmother (who had left _very_ specific instructions that the money go to Blaine, no matter what), it meant that her parents couldn’t touch it.

She could pay for college with that money, and live comfortably with Kurt, probably for the rest of her life. 

Blaine sighed in relief and headed to the elevator to Kurt’s – _their_ – penthouse and she put the rest of the mail on the coffee table in the living room. 

At least that was one less thing she had to worry about.

~*~

The last few weeks of her senior year passed way too quickly for Blaine’s liking. She said good bye to her classmates and emptied her locker, ready for graduation which was the following week.

Blaine looked up as Sebastian appeared next to her locker that she was emptying.

“Have you heard from NYADA yet?” he asked.

Blaine shook her head. “Not yet,” she replied. “I heard that they like to make people sweat it out, though, so hopefully I’ll get my letter around graduation.”

“I’m sure you got in,” Sebastian said. “Your performance was amazing.”

Blaine smiled at him. “Thanks,” she replied. 

“Walk with me?” Sebastian asked.

Blaine nodded and shut her locker. She slipped her arm through his own and left the school grounds with him.

“How are things at Kurt’s?” he asked. 

“They’re good,” Blaine replied honestly. “She’s been so amazing. I am really, really lucky to have her as my girlfriend. I don’t know what I would have done without her through all of this.”

“You could have stayed with me,” Sebastian said.

“You don’t want to live with a girl,” she replied. 

“I would have done it for you.”

Blaine stopped in her tracks and looked up at him. “I know,” she said. “But I’m glad you didn’t have to. I’ve been a right mess.”

Sebastian reached up and stroked her cheek once before kissing it softly. He pulled her in for a hug and Blaine let herself just be held. She had received lots of hugs from him, Tina and Kurt over the last week. It was nice to know that she had them, even if her own parents couldn’t stand her. 

“I think we should do something this summer,” Sebastian said as they started to walk again. 

“Yeah, like what?” Blaine asked.

“We should go away somewhere, just this six of us.”

Blaine smiled. “I’ll have to run it by Kurt – she’s bound to be working this summer.”

“Even Broadway stars like Kurt need a break,” he said. “She hasn’t had a break since her birthday last year.”

Blaine nodded, remembering. “You’re right,” she said. “I’ll ask her.”

Sebastian smiled. They continued the walk to Kurt’s apartment building, chatting happily. 

“I’ll see you later, Blaine,” Sebastian said with a smile as he walked away.

Blaine grinned back and headed straight for the elevator. 

When she got inside, Blaine sat down on the couch with her laptop, Tumblr open in a web browser. She scrolled through her dashboard, seeing several gifsets of Kurt performing and of course, loads of candid photos. 

She stopped when she came to photos of herself and Kurt kissing.

She sighed, figuring whoever had supplied the photos to her parents had obviously put them online as well. There were many comments on the photos ranging from asking who the other girl was to how happy they were that a strong, beautiful woman like Kurt was gay.

Kurt was an instant role model for gays and lesbians everywhere, Blaine realised as she scrolled through post after post.

Blaine shook her head and clicked the ‘delete’ button on her Tumblr. She didn’t need it anymore, not now she had the real thing in her life. 

Later that night when Kurt got home, Blaine was dozing on the couch. She blinked her eyes open when Kurt stroked her face softly. 

“Hi,” Blaine said groggily.

“Hi,” Kurt said with a smile. “Did you check the post when you came home?”

Blaine thought for a moment and shook her head. “I forgot,” she said apologetically. 

Kurt grinned and held out something for Blaine to take.

Blaine sat up, eye wide, as she took the envelope from Kurt. It was from NYADA.

“Well, open it!” Kurt said excitedly.

Blaine bit her lip and opened the envelope. She paused before taking out the letter.

“No matter what,” Kurt said. “I am _so_ proud of you, okay?”

Blaine nodded and unfolded the letter. She read it and felt her eyes widen. “I got in,” she whispered.

Kurt grinned. “I knew you would,” she said.

Blaine giggled, feeling elated. “I got in,” she repeated.

Kurt hugged her tightly and Blaine laughed happily. She couldn’t believe that she had got into NYADA. Out of everyone that had auditioned, they picked _her_.

Kurt kissed her deeply and Blaine felt her knees go a little weak at the intensity.

“C’mon,” Kurt whispered. “Let’s go celebrate.”

Blaine smiled and followed Kurt to their bedroom, her acceptance letter clutched tightly in her hand.

As they crossed the threshold into their room, Blaine thought to herself that she could definitely get used to this.

 

Comments are ♥


End file.
